


Глашатай её воскресения

by imirel



Series: До встречи, капитан [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Знаешь, Джокер, любить робота ничуть не проще, чем человека. Человек может погибнуть. Робот — навсегда отключиться. Что скажешь, если появится человек, способный вернуть робота обратно? И что там говорят о том, что загадывать желания нужно осторожнее?Пост-канон, Уничтожение.





	1. Часть 1

_Октябрь 2187 г. по летоисчислению Земли, Сур-Кеш_

Джокера разбудила нервная вибрация омни-тула. Спросонья ему на мгновение почудилось, что он проснулся на «Нормандии», что начинается очередная смена, но потом, открыв глаза, он убедился, что над головой вместо днища верхней койки, продавленного немалым весом Джеймса Веги — серый металлический потолок простенькой офицерской квартиры, а в окно настырно лезет свет Пранаса — солнца Сур-Кеша. Джокер сел на постели и с силой потер пальцами глаза. Все, что привиделось ему под утро, давным-давно стало частью прошлого. Пусть это прошлое было неспокойным, даже опасным, полным тщательно скрываемых страхов и сомнений, но наступившее настоящее казалось Джокеру кое-чем гораздо худшим. Серым, безрадостным. Похожим на глубокое сырое болото.

Омни-тул продолжал нетерпеливо вибрировать, и Джокер нехотя ткнул пальцем в мигающий индикатор.

— Спите, лейтенант? — в голосе на том конце звучало недовольство. Джокер раздраженно вздохнул и нехотя ответил:

— Профилактических мероприятий на корабле на сегодня не назначено. Имею право. Командир.

Последнее слово далось Джокеру с трудом, он и сам услышал в произнесенном секунду назад скрытую издевку. Несмотря на то, что прошло уже полтора года с момента, когда Кайдена Аленко объявили командиром «Нормандии», Джокера все еще коробило от необходимости так к нему обращаться. Формально Кайден был единственным старшим офицером на судне, и поэтому, опять же формально, его назначение казалось закономерным. Но не для Джокера, хоть он и относился к Аленко, в целом, неплохо.

Черт возьми, это было место Шепард! Хрен с ним, пусть она и лежит в своей коме за много тысяч световых лет отсюда, но... Джокер понимал умом, что все правильно. По Уставу. По неписаным законам. Но принять не мог.

Кайден в динамике вздохнул. Он и сам отлично понимал, что добиться уважения у команды, привыкшей работать под началом Шепард, будет сложно. Возможно, даже сложнее, чем карабкаться по лестнице воинских званий в обход официальных сроков — это ему когда-то удалось с легкостью, спасибо войне. Главной проблемой Кайдена Аленко было то, что он не был Шепард. Да никто и не мог быть Шепард, кроме нее самой. Второй его проблемой являлось то, что Кайдену было трудно соблюдать субординацию с теми, с кем еще недавно он был «глубоко на ты». Кому прикрывал спину в стычках, с кем смеялся в кубрике, играл в покер и шутливо переругивался в минуты отдыха. Шепард делала все то же самое, но почему-то переход между работой и дружбой при необходимости она преодолевала моментально. Кайден будто бы не мог командовать теми, с кем привык дружить. Но почему-то Джокеру совсем не хотелось помогать ему осваиваться.

— Я видел расписание поверок, Джокер, спасибо, — снова заговорил Кайден. — В конце концов, это и мое судно тоже. 

— Так точно, командир, — язвительно отозвался Джокер. — А это — мой выходной. Если, конечно, вы хотели пригласить меня сыграть в гольф... А, нет. Я не могу играть в гольф. Совсем забыл, и...

— Джокер, — перебил Кайден. — Хватит. На самом деле, у меня есть новости, которые тебя наверняка обрадуют. Это можно считать чудом, но нам удалось вытащить с одной из планет скопления очередную беглую ячейку «Цербера», и, по словам Лиары, среди этих ученых оказался специалист, который участвовал в разработке СУЗИ.

— Доработке, вы хотели сказать, — с недоверием ответил Джокер. 

— Это сейчас не суть важно, лейтенант, — сказал Кайден. — Специалист Трейнор будет в космопорту в двенадцать. Я привезу доктора Родригез. Надеюсь, тебе хватит часа на сборы?

— Откуда ж мне знать, командир, — снова съязвил Джокер. — Вдруг я захочу прогуляться до порта пешком? 

— Я думаю, что ты поторопишься, Джокер, — мягко ответил Кайден. — Ты ведь первый, кто хочет, чтобы СУЗИ восстановили.

— Да... — ответил Джокер через долгую минуту в давно замолчавший эфир, с удивлением вслушиваясь в грохот собственного пульса в ушах. — Хочу, черт возьми.

Он спустил ноги на прохладный пол и потянулся. Маленькая квартирка, которую он делил с штабс-лейтенантом Джонсоном, служащим штаба Альянса на Сур-Кеше, была наполнена звенящей тишиной. Джонсон давно встал и ушел — для представителей Альянса в саларианском космосе настали жаркие деньки. В скоплении после взрыва на ретрансляторе застряло множество людских кораблей: шаттлы с беженцами, торговые суда, не вооруженные ничем страшнее зубочистки посудины с учеными и исследователями. И как только запахло жареным, все эти люди бросились туда, где, по их мнению, могли помочь — жильем ли, пищей ли, возможностью ли связаться с родными на Земле и в колониях — в представительство Альянса.

Когда-то Джокер чуть высокомерно считал штабных служащих бездельниками, которые только и могут, что перекладывать с места на место стопки бумажек. То ли дело, экипажи военных кораблей или десантные группы, выполняющие реальную работу, сложную, интересную, важную! Теперь же все встало с ног на голову. Пока «Нормандия» стояла на приколе в местном космопорту, Джокер не делал почти ничего, ну разве что эпизодические штатные поверки оборудования вносили какое-то разнообразие в его унылую жизнь. Джонсон же возвращался домой затемно и валился на кровать, иной раз забывая разуться. 

— Они все снова что-то от нас хотят, Джефф, — устало говорил он, если ему удавалось сойтись с Джокером за обеденным столом. — Всем что-то надо...

— Прямо как от нас с Шепард пару-тройку лет назад, — хмыкал Джокер, понимая, что втайне завидует своему соседу. Он, во всяком случае, мог занять голову работой, не подвергая лишенный насущных забот мозг бомбардировке печальными мыслями. Например, о побеге «Нормандии» из Солнечной Системы. И о СУЗИ. 

...Он не заметил момента, когда она отключилась. Кормовые и боковые датчики зашкаливало от приближения облака странной материи, выпущенной Горном, и Джокер вспоминал все известные ему молитвы, отсчитывая секунды до прыжка в «Харон». Толчок, который сопроводил переход в поток Арктура, был непривычно сильным, почти аномальным — в инженерном блоке громко выругался Адамс, но судно выстояло. Показатели загрузки двигателя после внезапного пикового всплеска почти сразу пришли в норму. Все вроде как шло хорошо.

Ретранслятор «Соль» выплюнул «Нормандию» на довольно приличное расстояние, и Джокер едва успел перевести дух, невольно задав себе вопрос о причине такого существенного увеличения погрешности, как с обзорной палубы с ним связался один из сержантов:

— Джокер, нам пора срочно уносить отсюда свои задницы! Не поверишь, что я вижу!

— Чтоб тебя, Эллисон, я уже занимался этим минуту назад, — устало ответил Джокер. — Что там?

— «Соль» рвануло! Клянусь, кольца разлетелись, будто по ним молотком ударили, — ответил Эллисон срывающимся голосом. — И это красное зарево снова висит у нас на хвосте.

— Твою ж мать... — выдохнул Джокер. Через мгновение кормовые датчики снова начали мигать, как безумные. — СУЗИ, сколько до следующего ретранслятора с учетом текущей погрешности? СУЗИ?

СУЗИ молчала. Джокер повернулся в сторону ее кресла и с трудом сдержал вскрик. Безжизненное механическое тело свисало в проход, едва не переваливаясь через подлокотник.

— Дерьмо! — Джокер стиснул зубы. — Твою ж мать! Трейнор! Мне нужен кто-нибудь, кто заменит СУЗИ и отследит курс!

Когда-то он считал, что может делать все сам и наотрез отказывался доверять ИИ даже самую малую толику своей работы. Он и теперь, конечно же, мог разобраться и без чужой помощи, но... Чтобы корректировать курс на голографической карте и одновременно следить за бешеными всплесками на мониторах почти всех имеющихся на «Нормандии» систем ему нужна была еще одна пара глаз. 

— Может, Явика позвать? — пробормотал он под нос. Но вместо Явика за спиной появился Кайден.

— Джокер, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он, вцепившись в спинку кресла.

— Дискотека и светомузыка, майор, захватили все мое внимание, — напряженно пошутил Джокер, кивая на табло. — А СУЗИ, видать, решила вздремнуть. Ну что ж, я тоже устал. Понимаю.

На самом деле внутри у него все болезненно сжалось от страха — он понял, что прошляпил момент, когда СУЗИ отключилась, понял, что их личный канал связи пустует уже слишком долго. Возможно, это всего лишь сбой мобильной платформы, возможно... Но почему молчит основной модуль?

— Я понял, — коротко ответил Кайден. — Плавали, знаем. Сейчас.

Он подскочил к креслу второго пилота и осторожно вытащил из него умолкшего робота. На мгновение замешкавшись, бесцеремонно свалил платформу в угол и упал в кресло, пальцы его быстро забегали над перегруженной сообщениями панелью.

— Когда она проснется и обнаружит себя сваленной в пыльный закуток, то надает тебе по заднице, — сердито буркнул Джокер. — Курс до следующего ретранслятора, иначе нас сейчас поджарит.

— Принято, — сосредоточенно ответил Кайден. — До ретранслятора две минуты. Джокер, адмирал Хакетт приказал, чтобы мы отступали в точку сбора... Ты точно понимаешь, что делаешь?

— Адмирал Хакетт точно так же, как и мы, не предполагал, чем все обернется, — огрызнулся Джокер, пытаясь усмирить истошно верещащие мониторы. — Если взорвалась «Соль», значит, накрылся и «Харон». Эта красная хрень ломает ретрансляторы, как карточные домики, и кто его знает, что случается с остальной техникой! Я просто хочу спасти корабль. И нас всех заодно. Думаю, такое объяснение Хакетта устроит, а если нет — ну что ж, мне уже не раз грозили трибуналом, я привык.

— Есть план?

— Бассейн Аннос, — кивнул Джокер, на мгновение умолкнув, чтобы что-то прикинуть в голове. — Скопление не пострадало от Жнецов. На орбите Халегейзе есть заправочные станции. А там посмотрим.

Он не знал, что на выходе из ретранслятора их-таки настигнет пресловутая алая волна. Он не знал, что двигатель, отказавшись повиноваться усилиям Доннелли и Адамса, откажет почти полностью, и единственным вариантом будет тянуть по инерции до ближайшей обжитой планеты. Он не знал, что после приземления Тали, обследовав консоль в отсеке ИИ, дрожащим голосом сообщит, что не может ничего поделать.

СУЗИ умерла. Джокер предпочитал употреблять именно это слово. Другие могли сколько угодно называть произошедшее «отключением», «выходом из строя» — для него СУЗИ давно уже не была отлично сработанным роботом со внедренным ИИ. И Джокер оплакивал ее так же, как если бы она была... Она была для него живой. Кто бы там что не говорил. 

Первые полгода на Сур-Кеше он почти не осознал, в памяти остались лишь эпизоды: приземление, эвакуация, первый сеанс связи с восстановленного КМК, сообщение о том, что Шепард выжила... А между всплесками событий — беспробудная серая мгла, поначалу наполненная острой болью, потом — тугой и давящей тоской, которая со временем превратилась в бесцветную печаль. Джокер поначалу пытался отвлечься работой — например, первичный ремонт «Нормандии», занявший почти месяц, первый тестовый вылет из космопорта в сопровождении нового штурмана — на удивление молчаливого саларианца по имени Дор Варан. Никто из персонала штаба Альянса не обладал нужной лётной квалификацией, объяснили ему. И даже среди турианцев, работавших в представительстве Иерархии, не нашлось никого подходящего. Первое время Джокер мысленно именовал Дора «Бараном», потом вспомнил, что на Земле когда-то жили огромные ящерицы, которые звались так же, как и его штурман, и счел совпадение даже символичным. Дор, к слову, оказался неплохим приобретением. Но даже молниеносно работающий саларианский мозг не шел ни в какое сравнение с СУЗИ.

Просто никто не был способен на такие скорости. Кроме самой СУЗИ, конечно. 

И теперь Джокера по-настоящему ошеломила новость о том, что нашелся кто-то, способный ее... оживить? До стоянки такси он почти бежал — в силу своих возможностей, конечно, доедая на ходу питательный батончик. 

— Мы разберемся, девочка, я тебе обещаю, — бормотал он себе под нос, обозначая вздрагивающими пальцами адрес космопорта на панели автопилота такси. — Я даже постараюсь не опоздать.

Привычная проверка в космопорту, казалось, заняла целую вечность. Когда Джокер, наконец, вырвался из цепких трехпалых лапок дежурного по доку, Трейнор уже нетерпеливо переминалась около шлюза, что-то изучая на датападе. Увидев Джокера, она радостно замахала рукой и с улыбкой произнесла:

— Привет, Джокер! Я, признаться, уже с полчаса тут торчу — не терпится начать, сам понимаешь. Но кто и когда приходил раньше?

— Да, понимаю, — усмехнулся Джокер. — Я тоже бежал изо всех ног. 

Трейнор сконфуженно улыбнулась.

— Извини, что выдернули тебя из кровати. Мы сами только утром узнали, что челнок с доктором Родригез, наконец, прибыл.

— Какая-то мутная история, как по мне... — покачал головой Джокер и сложил руки на груди. — Такое ощущение, что лично для нас в каждом уголке Галактики хранится по паре-тройке запасных ячеек «Цербера». Стоит нам где-нибудь появиться — нате, пожалуйста! Они являются и приветствуют нас фирменной церберовской улыбкой. При-и-и-зрак!

И Джокер наигранно оскалился, выпучив глаза.

— Ты утрируешь, Джефф, — недовольно поморщилась Трейнор. — Эти ученые так же точно сбежали от Призрака, как и команда доктора Коул. Узнав об окончании войны, нашли способ связаться со штабом Альянса и запросили эвакуацию. Конечно, пришлось предварительно покопаться в их досье, прежде чем принять решение... 

— И тут мы должны сказать «спасибо» Лиаре, — усмехнулся Джокер.

— Как и за множество других данных, которые она умудряется доставать, — кивнула Трейнор. — Уж не знаю, как ей удалось раскопать, что доктор Родригез принимала участие в работе над СУЗИ. В добровольно представленных ячейкой Альянсу материалах этого не было.

— В который раз убеждаюсь, что нам повезло с ней подружиться, — сказал Джокер, беспокойно осматривая док. — Кого мы еще ждем?

— Командира Аленко, — фыркнула Трейнор. — Возможно, Адамса. И доктора Родригез, конечно.

— Вообще-то уже полдень, — нервно произнес Джокер, зачем-то поправляя кепку.

— Вообще-то, — с улыбкой вторила Трейнор. — Они уже идут.

Джокер повернулся в сторону выхода из дока и через секунду понял, что таращится настолько пристально, что его глаза рискуют вывалиться наружу. Сердце колотилось в груди так, что он почти опасался, что ребра не выдержат напора. Впереди шел Грегори Адамс, что-то насвистывая, позади него виднелась фигура майора Аленко, облаченного в безупречный штабной мундир — Кайден шел, размахивая руками, видимо, что-то очень увлеченно рассказывая тому, кто следовал рядом с ним, спрятавшись за спиной Адамса.

— Все прямо-таки вовремя, — усмехнулся Адамс, поравнявшись с Трейнор и Джокером. Кайден обогнул его справа, лучи Пранаса мягко высветили золотое шитье на его рукаве.

Джокер и Трейнор автоматически вытянулись наизготовку и отдали честь.

— Командир, — сухо произнес Джокер, приветствуя Кайдена. Тот махнул рукой:

— Вольно. Лейтенант Моро, специалист Трейнор, хочу представить вам доктора Монику Родригез. Доктор Родригез любезно согласилась провести еще одну диагностику СУЗИ с целью установления возможности ее перезапуска.

Адамс отступил в сторону, и Джокер, позабыв о всяких приличиях, вперился в миниатюрную фигурку, облаченную в старый потертый церберовский костюм. Доктор Родригез, казалось, могла достать ему разве что до плеча. Ее большие темные глаза смотрели на него почти испуганно. И на вид ей было... не так много лет, чтобы действительно в чем-то разбираться. По мнению Джокера, конечно. Надежда внутри него начала медленно истлевать.

— Рада знакомству, доктор Родригез, — широко улыбнулась Трейнор. — Я — специалист по коммуникациям Саманта Трейнор. А вот этот невоспитанный болван — наш прославленный пилот, лейтенант Джефф Моро. Джокер, — она пихнула Джокера в бок. — Скажи «Привет»!

— Здравствуйте, — буркнул Джокер. Это шутка, что ли? Они что, на самом деле считают, что эта вот девчонка сможет воскресить СУЗИ? Она хотя бы до консоли дотянется?

— Добрый день, лейтенант Моро, — ответила доктор Родригез, и у Джокера подкосились колени. 

Голос. 

Это был её голос. Голос СУЗИ. Нет, он был совсем не таким, каким он его запомнил. В нем не было привычных машинных ноток, знакомой механической бесстрастности, и все-таки это был тот же самый голос! Слишком теплый, живой, слишком человеческий. Эти интонации резали уши, это было слишком неправильно! Непривычно. Иначе.

«Замолчи, — захотелось взмолиться Джокеру. — Пожалуйста, ничего не говори, не произноси больше ни слова! Это её голос, а не твой!»

В реальности же он просто стоял, уставившись безумными глазами, а доктор Моника Родригез, не слышавшая его безмолвного крика, застенчиво улыбнувшись, продолжила:

— Я очень постараюсь вам помочь, — и посмотрела на Кайдена глазами, полными чего-то похожего на благодарность. — Мы все у вас в долгу. Если бы Альянс не позволил нам вернуться, мы бы так и сидели в бункере на той луне, умирая от голода. 

«Заткнись!» — в голове у Джокера словно взорвалась светошумовая граната. Он поднял руки к лицу и надавил на белки глаз холодными пальцами, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Ведь все прошло. Все, считай, почти затянулось. Но стоило зазвучать этому голосу, как старая рана раскрылась, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Джокер, — в голосе Кайдена зазвучало искреннее беспокойство. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Джокер встрепенулся и вымученно улыбнулся. — Просто пока мы тут вас ждали, солнце в глаза светило. Пранас, вернее. Полдень же. Зенит, все такое.

— Согласен, жарковато, — сказал Адамс, и Джокер готов был его расцеловать за поддержку. По правде говоря, хотелось поскорее свалить подальше. — Командир, открывайте шлюз, внутри все прохладнее. Особенно в инженерном отсеке. 

Кайден приблизил свой омни-тул к считывателю, и индикатор приветливо засветился зеленым.

— Доктор Родригез, — он галантно отступил в сторону, указывая рукой на вход. — Прошу вас. 

Когда доктор Родригез, чуть ссутулившись, нырнула в темное нутро корабля, Джокер вышел из оцепенения и понял, что все это время сверлил ее взглядом. Наверняка она это заметила. Думает, поди, что он сошел с ума. Но он и в самом деле... почти.

— Ты это слышала? — Джокер наклонился к уху Трейнор и горячо зашептал. — Это же ее голос!

— Кого? — непонимающе нахмурилась Трейнор. — А! Да! Боже, прости, я забыла тебя предупредить... Действительно, образец голоса доктора Родригез использовали при озвучании СУЗИ. Я, правда, забыла... Это проблема?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джокер и решительно повернулся в сторону шлюза. — Пока она молчит.

Пробравшись на свое место, Джокер привычно ввел команду на запуск двигателя, и табло весело расцветилось множеством огоньков индикации.

— Адамс, начинаю пуск в режиме базового энергоснабжения.

— Есть пуск, — хрипловато ответил Адамс, и мягкий гул, заставляющий переборки едва заметно вибрировать, наполнил Джокера, как вода — сосуд. Воздух знакомо пах металлом, озоном и средствами дезинфекции. Джокер прикрыл глаза и на мгновение погрузился в отдаленное прошлое, когда этот гул наполнял каждую минуту его сна и бодрствования, а мигание табло и свет звезд за стеклом иллюминатором, казалось, срастались в единое полотно, красивее которого на свете просто не существовало. Он знал, что за его спиной сейчас оживает внутреннее освещение — будто бы «Нормандия» просыпается и потягивается, как огромная титаново-кевларовая кошка. Он мог бы жить в своем кресле, даже не поднимаясь из него, если бы вдруг получилось существовать без отправления всяких там жизненных потребностей типа еды и сна. 

Его медитацию неприятно прервал хрип коммуникационной станции, заговорившей голосом Кайдена:

— Джокер, спускайся к блоку ИИ. Для допуска нужна твоя сигнатура.

Действительно, вход в блок ядра ИИ требовал одновременное применение двух сигнатур — командира корабля и пилота. Когда-то Джокер просто передал свою сигнатуру на омни-тул Шепард — ей он доверял почти безгранично. Разрешать же Аленко копаться в «мозгах» СУЗИ без его ведома... Нет, на такое Джокер пойти не мог. Он нехотя встал с кресла и двинулся в сторону лифта. 

Проходя через медотсек Джокер вспомнил, наткнувшись взглядом на придвинутый к столу стул доктора Чаквас, что уже три дня не принимал лекарств. Если старушка узнает, то надает ему подзатыльников, ничуть не опасаясь сломать основание черепа. Потому что подзатыльники будут исключительно вербальные, но оттого не менее болезненные. На самом деле, даже Чаквас не знала, что у Джокера оставалось от силы по паре пачек каждого из необходимых ему медикаментов, не больше, и потому он растягивал прием, как мог. От пропуска пары уколов хуже не становилось, а задумываться о том, что случится, когда будет израсходована последняя ампула, не хотелось. Вряд ли саларианцы бросятся разрабатывать для него лично какие-то дженерики. Все силы их исследовательских институтов были брошены на восстановление ретранслятора и узлов связи. Словно вспомнив о пропущенных инъекциях, колени отозвались противной тягучей болью. Джокер резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и попытался отвлечься.

Кайден вместе с доктором Родригез стояли у двери отсека ядра ИИ, о чем-то вполголоса переговариваясь. Увидев, как майор улыбается и неосознанно приглаживает ладонью свои темные кудри, Джокер скривился. Ясное дело, если в радиусе пары километров появляется юбка, — ну или облегающий церберовский комбинезончик, на худой конец — майор Аленко не пропустит шанса покрасоваться. И Джокер нарочито громко откашлялся.

— Тут, кажется, кому-то было нужно, чтобы я ввел пару циферок, — сказал он, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как помрачнел Кайден. Доктор Родригез же напротив, улыбнувшись, приветливо ответила, и Джокера снова передернуло, будто ему ткнули чем-то острым промеж лопаток:

— Да, будьте так добры, лейтенант Моро. Я бы хотела начать диагностику сразу с главной консоли.

Джокер хмыкнул и, подойдя к кодовой панели на двери, на секунду замешкался. Он уже давно не входил в эту комнату. Не мог. Там, за дверью, хранились не только огромные системные устройства, погасшие и молчащие — там на узкой кушетке лежала и покрывалась пылью «мертвая» платформа. 

— Проклятье, — прошептал он и решительно передал на панель код. Внутри что-то больно кольнуло, когда дверь разъехалась на две половинки, а он невольно уткнулся взглядом в накрытое пленкой механическое тело. Доктор Родригез словно поднырнула ему под руку и мгновенно оказалась около консоли СУЗИ, замерла, будто перед прыжком, и осторожно включила. Сквозь нарастающее гудение кулеров на системных блоках Джокер услышал, как она прошептала:

— Ну здравствуй, девочка... 

Джокер покрутил головой, ухватив себя сзади за шею, будто сбрасывая напряжение от долгого дня в пилотском кресле. Миниатюрная доктор из «Цербера» называла свое детище так же, как он — «Нормандию». Небольшой кусочек льда откололся от его души, и Джокер почти пообещал себе, что будет помогать доктору Родригез, если, конечно, это будет необходимо.

— Могу ли я что-то сделать для вас, доктор Родригез? — бархатно спросил Кайден, заставив Джокера снова скривить лицо в недовольной гримасе.

— Нет, майор, — Родригез на секунду обернулась и одарила Аленко улыбкой. — Благодарю вас за содействие. Пожалуй, сейчас мне понадобится только стул, много кофе и иногда — помощь вашего пилота. 

— Стул? — Кайден с готовностью отступил в медотсек и вернулся со стулом Чаквас. — Прошу вас. С кофе попрошу разобраться специалиста Трейнор. Что касается лейтенанта Моро...

— Да, и, возможно, консультация со специалистом Трейнор мне тоже понадобится, — ответила Родригез, усаживаясь перед монитором. — В идеале, конечно, встретиться бы с вашим кварианским инженером... Я читала ее отчет по выходу СУЗИ из строя, а также слышала, что геты у Вуали Персея тоже отключились после активации Горна. Вдруг у нее есть какие-то новости — возможно, кварианцы уже смогли что-то исправить? 

— Сожалею, но Тали’Зора сейчас находится на аварийной станции у масс-ретранслятора, — вздохнул Кайден. — Если мне удастся с ней связаться, я дам вам знать. Прошу меня простить, доктор Родригез, но мне пора — следующая встреча. Пожалуйста, сообщайте мне, если что-то понадобится. Джокер?

Джокер вяло отдал честь. Кайден снова пригладил волосы, повернулся на каблуках начищенных ботинок и ретировался.

Когда майор покинул отсек, Джокер раздраженно хмыкнул. Без него даже пыльный воздух стал будто бы чище. Джокер стоял, прислонившись к стене, и буровил взглядом тоненькую спину доктора Родригез, склонившуюся над монитором.

— Полагаю, большого доверия ко мне вы, мистер Моро, не испытываете, — тихо сказала Родригез, не отрывая взгляда от бегущей по монитору вереницы логов. — Понимаю. В последнее время вы чаще воевали с «Цербером», нежели сотрудничали. Но ведь все закончилось, не так ли?

— Я пока не понимаю, что вы хотите сделать, — нехотя ответил Джокер, понимая, что сам провоцирует Родригез говорить дальше. Шок от того, что молоденькая доктор обладает голосом СУЗИ вдруг сменился на тайное желание, чтобы она говорила еще и еще. Прикрыв глаза и попытавшись не обращать внимания на слишком человеческие интонации, можно было представить, что это сама СУЗИ обращается к нему. Как когда-то. Пусть даже, как тогда, когда она была всего лишь голубой голографической сферой. 

— Я еще сама не понимаю, — пробормотала доктор Родригез. — Сначала мне нужно разобраться в том, что произошло. Как я вижу, аппаратная часть почти не пострадала... Есть небольшие следы сбоев в энергошлейфах, но это легко ремонтируется. Скажите мне, мистер Моро. — Джокер невольно дернулся. СУЗИ часто называла его «мистером Моро», но произносила это словосочетание иначе. Без мягкости. Без придыхания. Без понижения интонации в конце. — Скажите, ведь вы, наверное, знаете больше чем мы, просидевшие почти два года в заброшенной шахте. Что сделал этот луч помимо уничтожения Жнецов? Что именно вышло из строя?

— Первое, что мы узнали — что все ретрансляторы полетели к черту, — ответил Джокер. — Какие-то пострадали больше, какие-то — меньше. Потом пришли вести с Земли. Луч из Горна будто бы обесточил Жнецов, они окочурились в момент и посыпались, как горох. Знаете, это спровоцировало дохрена разрушений. Можете представить, что на ваш дом падает Жнец?

— А Цитадель?

— С Цитаделью полное дерьмо, — вздохнул Джокер. — Неизвестно, сколько времени понадобится на ее ремонт, но в отличие от ретрансляторов, с этой штукой хотя бы все понятно. Залатать дыры, снова построить здания. Вернуть туда долбаный Совет, а то «Путь Предназначения» скоро взорвется от напора дымящихся задниц. Потом, я еще слышал... — Джокер едва не ляпнул, что слышал от «доктора Т’Сони», но вовремя ухватил себя за язык. — ...слышал, что некоторые киберимпланты стали вести себя нестабильно. Вы в курсе о капитане Шепард?

— Знаю, что она жива, — тихо ответила Родригез. — Что лежит в коме на Земле.

— Угу, — кивнул Джокер. — Потому что земные врачи ни хрена не могут понять в кибернетике, которую в нее напихал «Цербер», а Миранду Лоусон найти не получается. Вы знаете Миранду Лоусон?

Родригез отрицательно покачала головой, и Джокер, вспомнив то, что удалось когда-то узнать о структуре «Цербера», с досадой протянул:

— Точно. Не знаете. Не ваша ячейка. Так вот, часть имплантов в теле Шепард также отключилась, и возобновить их работу пока не получается. Ну и геты. Малютка Тали страшно расстроилась, узнав, что все геты на Раннохе превратились в груду металлолома. Не лопни ретранслятор, она тут же слиняла бы на родную планету их чинить. Но это хорошо с какой-то стороны. Она тут же вызвалась добровольцем в группу инженеров, отвечающих за ремонт ретранслятора, и желание поскорее отсюда свалить будет мотивировать ее работать лучше.

— Это... печально, — вздохнула Родригез, и Джокер с удивлением понял, что так звучал бы вздох СУЗИ, если бы та умела дышать. — Значит, мы отрезаны от остального космоса? От пространства азари? От Иллиума и Бекенштейна?

— Угу, — мрачно буркнул Джокер. — Так что надейтесь только на помощь саларианцев, если что. 

— Не самый плохой вариант, — пожала плечами Родригез. — Было бы куда хуже застрять на Тучанке, например. — И весело фыркнула, чуть качнув коротко стриженной головой.

— Спасибо, что рассказали, мистер Моро, — добавила она, а Джокер вдруг понял, что улыбнулся в ответ на ее шутку вполне искренне. — Это... дает пищу для размышлений.

— Зовите, если захотите еще веселых историй, — произнес он. — Я таких много знаю. Например, слышали вот эту? Собрались как-то в клубе на «Цитадели» турианец, саларианец и кроган...

— Готова выслушать только, если это — история о том, как они втроем разрабатывали ИИ, — доктор Родригез, наконец, оторвалась от монитора и повернулась к Джокеру лицом. — В ином же случае я лучше бы пообщалась со специалистом Трейнор. Ну, если, конечно, вы что-то понимаете в логах сетевого интерфейса...

— О, нет, — замахал рукам Джокер. — Сейчас позову вам Трейнор. А сам пойду искать в экстранете анекдоты про кроганов и ИИ. Я верю, что они там есть. В экстранете есть все. Сэм, — он набрал на омнитуле идентификатор Трейнор. — Спустись к ядру ИИ, у доктора Родригез есть к тебе вопросы. На всякий случай предупреждаю — если захочешь рассказать ей анекдот, лучше подготовься заранее. 

Доктор Родригез смотрела на него с искренней улыбкой, положив руки на спинку своего стула. Джокер растерянно поскреб затылок под кепкой и решил ретироваться. Сделав шаг назад, к выходу из отсека, он зачем-то спросил:

— Почему у нее ваш голос?

— Я была единственной женщиной в группе разработки, — пожала плечами Родригез и снова отвернулась. — Если удастся ее восстановить, можно будет загрузить другой образец. Это не критично. 

— Например, мой, — произнесла объявившаяся за спиной Джокера Трейнор. — Хотя, нет. Я всегда считала, что у СУЗИ страшно сексуальный голос.

— Сэм, — Джокер сделал страшные глаза и покачал головой. Трейнор многозначительно вздернула брови.

— Вы что-то хотели спросить, доктор Родригез? — спросила она и незаметно показала Джокеру язык. — Если вопросы по сетевой части...

Уходя, Джокер ощущал странное спокойствие. Может быть, все и получится. Скорее всего. Точно получится. Он все еще не понимал, сколько времени понадобится доктору Родригез на «возрождение» СУЗИ, и, черт, он не знал даже, чем закончится первичная диагностика, но... 

Надежда умирает... когда? Вроде как только вместе с тобой. Так говорила Шепард, а ей Джокер всегда предпочитал верить.


	2. Часть 2

Когда Джокер вернулся в квартиру, было уже темно, а он сам чувствовал себя совершенно выжатым — это было странно, потому что он не делал толком ничего, не считая того, что слонялся по пустой «Нормандии», иногда останавливаясь и ненароком притрагиваясь к переборкам. Когда-то этот корабль был всей его жизнью, он мог поклясться, что знает, как «Нормандия» дышит, и что мерное гудение двигателя, на самом деле — пульс ее сердца. И, конечно, у «Нормандии» был голос, который до сих пор звучал у него в голове. Теперь — даже отчетливее.

Джокер, не зажигая света, подошел к панорамному окну в общей комнате их с Джонсоном небольшой квартирки — окно выходило на шумную улицу, на которой никогда не прекращалось движение аэрокаров — и, опираясь на стекло предплечьем, уткнулся в него лбом. Холод отрезвлял и слегка облегчал тянущую боль в голове, но стоило прикрыть глаза, как перед внутренним зрением возникала хрупкая фигурка в изношенном комбинезоне с желтой эмблемой, а в ушах начинал звучать такой знакомый голос. Усилием воли Джокер попытался вызвать в памяти другое звучание — механическое, бесстрастное, но с тем и более знакомое и близкое. Не получалось.

— Проклятье... — пробормотал он. Голос доктора Родригез смешался с привычным звучанием СУЗИ, и отделить одно от другого Джокер уже не мог.

— Эй, тяжелый день? Почему свет не включил? — Хлопок входной двери возвестил возвращение соседа. 

— Типа того, — ответил Джокер, оборачиваясь. — Только зашел. Нашлась и для меня работка в этом термитнике.

Джонсон пожал плечами и повернул диммер, заставляя лампы верхнего света мягко засветиться. Свет неприятно резанул по нервам, и Джокер поморщился.

Джонсон бросил на поручень старенького дивана форменную куртку и рухнул на сидение, прикрыв глаза рукой. Джокер уселся напротив, в неудобное жесткое кресло и осторожно спросил:

— Слышал про церберовских ученых, эвакуированных от Халегейзе?

Джонсон усмехнулся.

— Ясное дело. Кто, по-твоему, полдня умолял административный отдел отыскать для этих людей угол?

— Ты?

— И я тоже, — вздохнул Джонсон. — Черт, Джефф, если на Сур-Кеш прилетит еще хотя бы пара челноков, нам придется вспоминать детство в скаутском лагере и строить палаточный городок. Наших беженцев не принимает уже ни один крупный город, а далатресса, кажется, исчерпала последние капли терпения.

— Напомните ей, кто не пустил в это уютное созвездие гигантских жуков со смертельными лазерами, — фыркнул Джокер. — Что, через два года уже начали забывать? Может, найти в запасниках Альянса обломки «Властелина» и устроить гастроли?

— К счастью, я с ней не общаюсь, — Джонсон с наслаждением потянулся. — Далатресса — проблема майора Аленко. Но расселять беженцев и искать для них работу приходится мне. И я, старик, уже не знаю, куда засунуть следующего, кто придет скрестись ко мне в дверь со своими проблемами. Сегодня пришлось в очередной раз уплотнить заселение в офицерском общежитии, чтобы найти место для ученых с Халегейзе. Думаешь, кто-то был очень рад моему звонку с просьбой перебраться с вещами в комнату к соседу? И если бы это были служащие Альянса или, на худой конец, гражданские...

— А это «Цербер».

— А это «Цербер», — кивнул Джонсон. — У многих наших ребят товарищи погибли, сражаясь с бело-желтыми. А теперь им придется из-за них тесниться, и, может быть, даже делить с бывшими врагами комнату. Нам с тобой еще повезло. — Джонсон обвел рукой помещение. — Отдельные спальни, почти-гостиная, а окна не выходят на свалку радиоактивных отходов.

— Если надо уплотняться, дружище, то у нас тут можно поселить еще двоих, — сказал Джокер.

— Не-не, — замахал руками Джонсон. — Ты — герой войны. Тебе положены улучшенные условия. А я нагло пользуюсь служебным положением. Брось, старина, ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы сюда набили народу, как сардин в банку? 

— На первой «Нормандии» мы вообще в капсулах спали и ничего, — буркнул Джокер. 

— А я не служил на корабле, Джефф, и предпочитаю спать в нормальной кровати. — Джонсон подался вперед и уперся локтями в колени. — И если уж я целыми днями бегаю в мыле, распределяя беженцев и выбивая для них пайки, то должна же быть за это хоть какая-то компенсация, помимо морального удовлетворения, которым я давно сыт по горло?

— Ладно, — с досадой бросил Джокер, поднимаясь с кресла. — Забей. Я пошел спать. А, подожди. Ты знаешь, куда поселили «церберовцев»?

— На старую научную базу за городом, — ответил Джонсон, широко зевая. — Там есть несколько коттеджей с рабочей системой жизнеобеспечения, мы в них уже определяли кого-то из наших. Поселили по трое в блок, но с точки зрения санитарных норм это вполне приемлемо.

— Трое взрослых людей в саларианский жилой блок... — покачал головой Джокер. — Ладно. Раз вы там в штабе считаете, что это нормально — кто я такой, чтобы спорить? Спокойной ночи, Роджер.

— И тебе, — снова зевнул Джонсон. — Бывай.

Джокер долго вертелся без сна, пытаясь выгнать из головы навязчивые мысли. Конечно, он заслужил хорошую квартиру и удобную постель, кто бы спорил? Да только вот думать о куче гражданских и даже, хрен с ними, беглых сотрудниках «Цербера», которые вынуждены жить в непригодных, по мнению саларианцев, старых помещениях, до предела вырабатывая их и без того почти исчерпанный ресурс, было неприятно. Сейчас он заснет в своей уютной кровати, утром примет нормальный душ и заберет из автоматической химчистки пахнущую свежестью форму, а потом явится на «Нормандию» и встретит там доктора Родригез, которой пришлось ночевать в изъеденном коррозией металлическом ящике на границе подступающих к городу джунглей. Он заслужил, конечно. А она — сотрудник «Цербера». А он герой войны. А она работала на врага и черт его знает, что делала. 

Только почему-то от этого было не легче.

Джокер проворочался всю ночь и уснул только под утро, и веселое пиликанье будильника, ознаменовавшее приход нового дня, не принесло ему ни капли удовольствия. 

Сегодня он прибыл в док первым и уселся на ящик в тени, ожидая остальных. Вскоре показалась зевающая во весь рот Трейнор, сопровождаемая Адамсом и Кеном Доннелли, лицо которого не выражало ничего хорошего. 

— Привет, Кен, — осклабился Джокер. — На завтрак ел гадюку?

— Очень смешно, Джокер, — скривился Доннелли. — Просто, чтобы ты знал — миссис Доннели, — он с улыбкой подчеркнул это слово, — прекрасно готовит. 

— Мы все осведомлены о талантах миссис Доннелли. Жаль, что сегодня она вместо себя прислала тебя, — проворчал Адамс. — Ты будешь ковыряться в системе теплоотведения втрое дольше.

— Будто ты не знаешь, Адамс, что живот миссис Доннелли давно не дает ей подойти к пульту на нужное расстояние, — примирительно сказала Трейнор. — Я вот, в отличие от тебя, за нее рада.

— Да я тоже рад... — отмахнулся Адамс. — Конечно, рад. Еще больше буду рад, когда миссис Доннелли закончит свои дела с... воспроизводством и вернется на работу. 

— Ты — бесчувственный сухарь, Адамс, — сердито произнесла Трейнор.

— А вот он, — Адамс ткнул пальцем в Доннелли, — бестолковый космический хомяк. 

— Кстати, о хомяках... — с усмешкой протянула Трейнор. — Вижу на горизонте... одного.

— Как вы смеете, специалист Трейнор, так называть командира? — картинно ужаснулся Джокер. — За подобную дерзость получите наряд по протиранию пыли по всей «Нормандии», начиная с БИЦ и заканчивая грузовым отсеком.

— Кортез будет недоволен, если кто-то вытрет пыль с рабочего стола в его отсутствие, — фыркнула Трейнор. — И лучше бы тебе заткнуться. Они уже близко.

Вчерашняя картина повторялась почти дословно. Доктора Родригез в космопорт снова привез Аленко, правда, теперь вместе с ними, слегка подпрыгивая, шел еще и начальник службы безопасности порта, пожилой саларианец с вечно недовольной гримасой на сморщенном лице.

Следуя примеру остальных, Джокер отточенным движением приложил руку к козырьку кепки.

— Команда, — коротко кивнул Аленко, а потом улыбнулся доктору Родригез самой своей радушной из улыбок. — Видите, доктор, я же говорил, что все уже будут в сборе, когда мы приедем. Специалист Трейнор, — обратился он к Саманте, мгновенно стерев с лица подобострастное выражение, — прошу подготовить все для совещания в командном зале. Доктор Родригез готова сообщить нам о результатах предварительной диагностики.

— Майор Аленко, — недовольно проскрипел начальник порта. — Я буду признателен, если вы отпустите меня поскорее. У меня еще огромное количество запланированных дел. Вы упоминали, что в ваше отсутствие передаете право на первичный доступ к судну кому-то другому? 

— Да, верно, — кивнул Кайден и указал на Джокера. — Лейтенант Джефф Моро, первый пилот «Нормандии». Пожалуйста, зафиксируйте его сигнатуру в системе доступа.

— Хорошо, майор, — кивнул саларианец и недоверчиво осмотрел Джокера с головы до пят. — Лейтенант Моро, зайдите, пожалуйста, в службу безопасности перед тем, как покинуть порт. Майор, — он коротко кивнул Кайдену и, развернувшись, быстро удалился. 

— Вы нас покидаете, командир? — спросила Трейнор.

— Ненадолго, — ответил Кайден. — Думаю, несколько дней вы прекрасно обойдетесь без меня.

«Мы в принципе прекрасно обойдемся без тебя», — подумал Джокер, а вслух сказал:

— Благодарю за доверие, командир. Обещаю не водить девиц и не устраивать вечеринок. Во всяком случае, слишком шумных. Хотя, если придется пригласить Вегу... тогда я ничего не обещаю.

— Я не сомневаюсь, Джокер, — усмехнулся Кайден и хлопнул Джокера по плечу. — Друзья, у меня, к сожалению, снова совсем мало времени, через полчаса меня ждет шаттл. Идемте.

В командном зале Джокер занял дальний угол стола и вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, сложив на груди руки. С одной стороны, ему не терпелось услышать, что именно удалось выяснить доктору Родригез. С другой — он слабо верил, что она смогла разобраться в случившемся всего за один день. Тали потребовалось несколько бессонных ночей, чтобы развести руками и сообщить, что она ничем не может помочь, а уж если в бессилии расписывается кварианский эксперт по гетам... Недавний скепсис снова овладел Джокером, особенно, когда он заметил, как нервно доктор Родригез ищет что-то на экране своего датапада. Уверенности ее вид не внушал.

— Если вы готовы, доктор, то мы слушаем, — мягко произнес Кайден, который устроился в самом начале стола, и поза его выражала крайнюю заинтересованность.

— Да... да, конечно, — растерянно улыбнулась доктор Родригез. — Для начала я бы хотела поблагодарить мистера Моро, — Джокер поймал на себе ее взгляд и невольно ответил кивком на легкую улыбку. — А также специалиста Трейнор за помощь, которую они мне вчера оказали. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, доктор Родригез, — воодушевленно ответила Трейнор. — Некоторые ваши соображения по поводу кластера АА-53 мне тоже помогли... кое-что осознать. Кое-какие ошибки. Если у вас сегодня останется время...

— Конечно, — кивнула Родригез. — Но все-таки давайте приступим, я помню, что вы, майор, спешите. Что касается аппаратной части. Я обнаружила некоторые повреждения ядра, приведшие к аварийной остановке, что, очевидно, связано с пиковой нагрузкой во время... как бы это сказать... я, к сожалению, не понимаю, как охарактеризовать явление, с которым пришлось столкнуться «Нормандии» после активации Горна.

— Мы называем это Страшная Красная Хрень, — поднял руку Джокер. 

— Габи сказала, что это — какое-то аномальное излучение, — встрял Доннелли, тут же сжавшись под сердитым взглядом Адамса.

— Энергополе, способное разрушать структуру упорядоченных узлов данных, тем самым саботируя способности ИИ к самовосстановлению и передаче команд, — подключилась Трейнор. — Мне кажется, что это сработало именно таким образом.

— Вполне вероятно, — кивнула Родригез с благодарностью. — Я, к сожалению, не энергетик, а системный архитектор, но если вам удобно называть это энергополем, давайте так и условимся. В целом, я не вижу таких аппаратных проблем, какие не сможет решить умелый инженер. Я передам, — она посмотрела на Кайдена, — по всей видимости, мистеру Моро список необходимых запасных частей, а также требования к специалисту, который сможет отремонтировать системные блоки. 

— Лучше мне, — вызвался Адамс. — Если вам нужен инженер, то я готов его найти. В штабе Альянса есть пара-тройка толковых ребят.

— Если возможно... — Родригез осеклась. — В моей ячейке есть человек, которому я могу доверить эту часть работ. Если, конечно, майор Аленко позволит...

— А давайте вместе отгадаем загадку, — встрял Джокер. — Сколько нужно привести на «Нормандию» беглых инженеров «Цербера», чтобы все тут разнести в труху?

— Джокер, — резко осадил его Кайден. — Доктор Родригез пока не давала нам повода сомневаться в своих намерениях. Тем более, что «Цербера», насколько я понимаю, больше нет?

— Вы зря так считаете, майор, — тихо ответила Родригез, и Джокер вдруг почувствовал, что по его спине бегут нехорошие мурашки. — Альянс громко объявил, что Призрак убит, но «Цербер» — это не один человек. «Цербер» — это идея, а у идеи нет лица, как нет и пределов распространения. Другое дело, что мои коллеги вполне добровольно отказались следовать этой идее и сдались Альянсу. Но мистер Моро совершенно прав, что не доверяет нам. Скажу откровенно, до конца я могу поручиться только за себя. Поэтому... я лишь сообщаю, что знаю человека, который сможет отремонтировать аппаратную часть СУЗИ, но выбор остается за вами.

— Свяжите вашего коллегу с инженером Адамсом, — сказал Кайден. — Если его все устроит, то я не имею ничего против.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Родригез. — Что касается ИИ, как такового, то здесь, конечно, дело обстоит гораздо серьезнее... Судя по всему, поврежденные узлы содержали важные структуры данных: стерто почти 90% предустановленных и созданных самим ИИ связей между кластерами, повреждены блоки, отвечающие за развитие и обучаемость. Разрушена необходимая избыточность, обеспечивавшая отказоустойчивость. 

— Если я правильно понимаю, — произнесла Трейнор, — то сейчас СУЗИ — это такой младенец, который не умеет говорить, а лишь имеет отчасти здоровое тело и какой-то процент инстинктов?

— Очень упрощенно, но верно, — кивнула Родригез. — Тем не менее, это можно попытаться исправить. Это займет время, конечно... Фактически мне придется заново переобучить СУЗИ и попытаться восстановить нарушенные цепи и связи.

— Давайте подытожим, доктор Родригез, — серьезно сказал Кайден. — Как я вам уже говорил, СУЗИ поддерживала функционирование существенной части систем корабля. Конечно, мы можем заменить ее, — отчасти, конечно — добрав необходимый, так сказать, одушевленный персонал, но важно понимать, что мы не на Земле. Здесь просто нет нужного количества специалистов. Мы с трудом отыскали второго пилота для лейтенанта Моро, но допускать саларианцев глубже я не имею права. «Нормандия» — это практически секретный проект. И поэтому мне важно понимать, что вы, доктор Родригез, можете мне пообещать?

— Я обещаю вам все то же, что и раньше, майор Аленко, — неожиданно срывающимся голосом произнесла Родригез. — СУЗИ будет обеспечивать функционирование «Нормандии» в штатном режиме. 

— Я рассчитываю на вас, доктор, — Кайден решительно встал и хлопнул ладонями по столу, знаменуя окончание совещания. — И на вас всех, — он обвел взглядом собравшихся, — тоже. Можете считать, что любое слово доктора Родригез — это мое слово. «Нормандия» должна быть полностью восстановлена, чтобы в день, когда мы вернемся на Землю, мы смогли вернуть ее капитану Шепард, — голос Кайдена едва заметно дрогнул, — в сохранности. Мы стараемся не ради себя. Мы стараемся ради нее. У меня все.

Потянулись дни, похожие один на другой. Рано утром Джокер спешил в космопорт, и его переполняли воодушевление и, черт побери, самый настоящий азарт. Отчасти это было потому, что лично он снова будто бы имел значение. Отчасти — потому что каждый день, проведенный на корабле в попытках помочь доктору Родригез приближал к моменту, когда он снова сможет увидеть и услышать СУЗИ. Конечно же, напоминание Кайдена о том, что они должны вернуть «Нормандию» Шепард в том виде, в котором капитан ее когда-то запомнила, тоже сыграло свою роль. Как-то утром Джокер даже поднялся на верхнюю палубу и, остановившись перед запертой дверью капитанской каюты, произнес, стукнув кулаком по переборке:

— Эй, если ты вдруг как-то там меня слышишь, Шепард... Все будет хорошо. 

Потом он спустился в БИЦ, чувствуя странное облегчение. Джокер никогда не был суеверным, но на мгновение ему показалось, что мысленная Шепард похлопала его по плечу и сообщила, что верит в него. И во всю команду тоже. 

Трейнор торчала у своего компьютера, копаясь в хитросплетении каких-то полотен однообразного текста. 

— Ищешь смысл жизни, Сэм? — съязвил Джокер, выйдя из лифта. 

Трейнор обернулась и наградила его недовольной гримасой. За прошедшие два года они с Джокером странным образом подружились. Джокер, если пытался задумываться о том, есть ли у него на свете друзья помимо СУЗИ, мог назвать только Трейнор. В какой-то момент ему даже стало на секунду страшновато — он понял, что с момента приема в экипаж «Нормандии» так толком ни с кем и не сблизился, потому что жил лишь кораблем и его проблемами, а потом... потом общался, в основном, с СУЗИ. Ну и с Шепард, конечно. Но Шепард была слишком далеко. С Самантой Трейнор можно было потрепаться ни о чем, сходить выпить, ее можно было подкалывать, а потом потешаться, глядя на то, как она порой почти искренне обижается. Джокеру не хватало простых человеческих эмоций вокруг, хороших эмоций. Не напряженного беспокойства, не бесконечного стресса, который не отпускал с того самого момента, как он с трудом усадил «Нормандию» на плоский холм в джунглях Сур-Кеша. Новая галактика испытывала на прочность всех и каждого, хотя когда-то казалось, что страшнее нашествия разумных машин из глубокого космоса не может быть ничего. И от того легкая, необременительная дружба с Трейнор значила для него очень много.

— Занимаюсь отладкой одного алгоритма по просьбе Родригез, — ответила Трейнор, снова уставившись в монитор. — Кажется, у меня сейчас вытекут глаза. Так что лучше бы тебе скрыться подальше. И принести мне кофе. А потом скрыться. 

— Да, мэм, так точно, мэм, — закатил глаза Джокер. — Ну типа почувствуй себя главной.

— Бесполезно, — вздохнула Трейнор. — Ты сам знаешь, кто тут сейчас главный.

— Я? Эй, не смотри на меня так, это приказ командира!

— Родригез, — выразительно посмотрела Трейнор. — Вот уж вокруг кого мы тут все пляшем уже неделю... Нет, я не против, я буду рада, если все получится. Снова услышать голос СУЗИ, м-м-м, — Трейнор мечтательно улыбнулась. — Стоит всех усилий.

— А чем тебя не устраивает голос доктора Родригез? — хмыкнул Джокер. — Он почти такой же, просто без этих офигительно сексуальных синтетических ноток, но, могу поспорить, ты не заметишь разницы. Заодно перестанешь, наконец, соперничать со мной. Классно я придумал, а?

— А взамен придется соперничать с майором Аленко, — понизив голос, произнесла Трейнор. — Как будто ты не видел, как он вокруг нее вьется. Кстати, — заговорщически добавила она, — я слышала, что он пригласил Родригез пожить в его квартире, пока он играет в политику на другой стороне планеты. Что ты, у меня нет шансов... Не приводить же девушку в офицерское общежитие?

— Пф-ф-ф, Сэм, слишком много сведений, — поморщился Джокер. — Ладно. Я принесу тебе кофе только ради того, чтобы ты заняла рот чем-нибудь горячим и замолчала.

— Пошляк, — фыркнула Трейнор ему в спину, пока он ждал лифт.

Пустой жилой этаж наводил на Джокера тоску. Он вспоминал времена, когда в кубрике все время толпилась свободная от работы команда, как из-за двери батареи иногда высовывалась сердитая турианская физиономия и требовала «орать потише, потому что отвлекаете от калибровки», а дрон по имени Глиф летал по коридорам, пугая случайных встречных радостными механическими приветствиями. Теперь же большая часть отсеков была заперта, а свет горел только над кухонным островом и дверями уборных. Серая скучная жизнь корабля на долгом приколе.

Джокер даже и не сразу заметил тоненькую фигурку, почти растворившуюся в полумраке прохода к главной батарее. Доктор Родригез стояла, заложив за спину руки и устало разминала плечи.

— Эй, — буркнул Джокер. — Туда нельзя. Это орудийная. Говорят, в полнолуние из-за дверей появляется Черный Турианец и больно бьет несчастных заблудших своей длинной палкой.

Родригез хихикнула и обернулась к нему.

— Даже и не думала, мистер Моро. Хотя... — она оглядела пустое темное пространство. — Я нахожусь здесь уже неделю, но до сих пор не видела ничего, кроме медицинского отсека и своего рабочего места. А это ведь знаменитая «Нормандия»... Мистер Моро, — Родригез подошла ближе и уселась за стол, опершись подбородком на кулак. — Может, у вас будет несколько минут, чтобы провести мне небольшую экскурсию? В конце концов, я должна детально понимать, где и как здесь применяется ИИ — когда он применялся, я имею в виду. 

— Я вообще-то пилот, а не экскурсовод, — буркнул Джокер, набирая сообщение Трейнор, чтобы та забрала свой кофе. — Но если это нужно для работы, так и быть. Итак, — он указал рукой в сторону главной батареи, — еще раз. За той стеной находится отсек орудия «Таникс», сейчас опечатан, и без присутствия канонира нас туда никто не пустит. И даже если бы я обнаглел и влез без спроса, то все равно бы там ничего не понял.

— А где ваш канонир? — осведомилась Родригез.

— А хрен его знает, — Джокер смутился, вспомнив, что добрую сотню лет не связывался с Гаррусом. — Он — турианец. Наверное, обретается в посольстве Иерархии, доводя всех до белого каления своим сарказмом. 

— Насколько я помню, исходный код СУЗИ не предполагал взаимодействия с наступательной техникой, — серьезно сказала Родригез. 

— Верно, для этого у нас был старина Вакариан, — кивнул Джокер. — Но систему наведения он все-таки доверял СУЗИ. И нас это не раз выручало.

— Хм, — нахмурилась Родригез. — Интересно. Спасибо, что сообщили. 

— За этой стеной, — Джокер указал на кухонный гарнитур, — каюта заместителя капитана. Была когда-то. Когда на «Нормандии» хозяйничала мисс Лоусон. А потом здесь был э-э-э... центр информации. Ничего о нем не знаю. Туда имела доступ только капитан.

Конечно же, Джокер знал гораздо больше. Но не рассказывать же, что несколько месяцев кряду он катал на своем корабле Серого Посредника? Родригез безразлично пожала плечами.

— Давайте пойдем дальше.

— Давайте, — вздохнул Джокер и с усилием разогнул спину. Снова забытое утром обезболивающее напомнило о себе неприятным уколом в пояснице. — Только я хожу медленно. Заснете — скажите, разбужу.

Он показал ей обзорные палубы, пустую общую каюту, они на минуту задержались у стены памяти, пока Родригез внимательно читала перечисленные на ней имена.

— Они все погибли? — задала она ненужный вопрос.

— Да, — глухо ответил Джокер. — Кто-то при крушении первой «Нормандии» над Алкерой. Кто-то... позже.

— А почему здесь написано «СУЗИ»?

Джокер сглотнул вставший поперек горла комок. Память услужливо подбросила воспоминание о траурной церемонии, в ходе которой он лично крепил к стеле эту злосчастную табличку.

— Потому что она была для нас большим, чем корабельный ИИ, — ответил он. — Она была... другом.

— Понятно, — тихо сказала Родригез. 

«Ни черта тебе не понятно, — подумал Джокер неожиданно зло. — Для тебя это — успешный проект, горстка буковок на экране. Может быть, вызов интеллекту. Все такое. Но тебе никогда не понять, кем она была для нас всех. Для меня».

— Идемте навестим Адамса, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к лифту. — Там вам точно будет интереснее. Особенно, когда старина Грег начнет болтать про свои железяки.

Они навестили инженерный отсек, где Адамс и Родригез после долгой и непонятной беседы, сути которой Джокер почти не уловил, договорились провести совместные тесты интеграции восстановленного ИИ и оболочек двигателя, потом спустились в пустой грузовой отсек. «Кадьяк» Кортеза давно стоял в ангаре космопорта, а потому здесь валялась лишь пара пустых ящиков и забытая Вегой двадцатикилограммовая гантель. 

— На верхнюю палубу нельзя, — сообщил Джокер, когда они вернулись на жилой этаж. — Там — каюта капитана. Она закрыта с тех пор, как... как Шепард не с нами.

— Майор Аленко ей не пользуется? — спросила Родригез.

— Нет, — отрезал Джокер. — И хорошо, что нет.

— Вы его недолюбливаете, — догадалась Родригез. — Но за что? Мне он показался... довольно милым.

— Тут, понимаете, такое дело, — отмахнулся Джокер. — Для того, чтобы стать командиром «Нормандии» мало быть милым, умным и отслужить в Альянсе хреново количество лет. Для этого надо быть капитаном Джейн Шепард, а я знаю только одну Джейн Шепард, и она пока не может взойти на мостик. Кайден, конечно, неплохой мужик. Был моим вторым пилотом когда-то. Но лучше бы ему с экранов вещать и протирать в штабе парадный мундир. Тут бы мы и сами разобрались как-нибудь.

— Зря я это спросила, — вздохнула Родригез. — Порой понимаю, что лучше держать любопытство при себе.

— Ничего страшного, — примирительно сказал Джокер. — Просто здесь есть... болезненные темы. Если вы о них не знаете, то рискуете напороться невзначай. 

— Мистер Моро, — вдруг подняла глаза Родригез, а Джокер понял, что почти перестал вздрагивать, когда она его так называет. — Я, конечно, рискую снова затронуть... болезненную тему, но можно задать еще вопрос?

— Валяйте, — кивнул Джокер.

— Я видела в блоке ИИ какую-то платформу под пленкой. Не решалась трогать без вашего разрешения, а потом перестала обращать на нее внимание. Очень похоже по очертаниям на «церберовскую» модель «Лазутчик — EC — 01». Откуда она здесь? 

— Да, вы прямо-таки метились в самое болезненное, что только можно, — пробормотал Джокер, а Родригез растерянно переспросила:

— Что, простите?

— Не знаю ничего про номер модели, доктор, — нехотя ответил Джокер, — но это действительно платформа, созданная «Цербером». Шепард притащила ее с Марса, где «платформа» от души отлупила майора Аленко головой о челнок. Он потом с месяц в госпитале валялся и до сих пор, по слухам, не может пользоваться биотикой в полную силу. 

— Какой ужас, — округлила глаза Родригез.

— Да нет, он же оклемался, значит, никакого ужаса, — криво улыбнулся Джокер. — А в платформу потом, как бы это точнее объяснить, влезла СУЗИ.

— В смысле, начала использовать ее как мобильный модуль? — заинтересованно уточнила Родригез.

— Типа того. Очень сексуальный и весьма полезный модуль, — усмехнулся Джокер. — Во время перемещения она отрубила электричество в половине корабля. Шепард была в ярости. Но потом остыла и согласилась, что умный и привлекательный робот нам не помешает.

— Мистер Моро, — осторожно спросила Родригез. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы бы хотели впоследствии снова... использовать эту платформу? 

Джокер зажмурился и мотнул головой. Черт, конечно же, он хотел!

— Наверное, — ответил он. — Скорее, да. Да. Это будет сложно?

— Ничуть, — пожала плечами Родригез. — Главное — реанимировать сам ИИ, а уж установка его в любое кибернетическое тело — дело техники. Может быть, даже обойдемся без сбоев в электроснабжении. С вашего позволения, мне бы хотелось в таком случае провести и диагностику платформы тоже.

— Ну... — Джокер развел руками. — Если нужно, то конечно. Надеюсь, вы не уменьшите ей грудь или что-то в этом духе? Из женской зависти или типа того...

Родригез внезапно покраснела и быстро опустила глаза.

— Я здесь совсем не за этим, мистер Моро, — выдавила она. — Ладно. Мне стоит вернуться на место. 

Глядя в ее удаляющуюся спину, Джокер понял, что ему, наверное, впервые в жизни стыдно за отпущенную пошлость. Позже, уже вечером, вернувшись домой, он долго размышлял о докторе Родригез: маленькой, хрупкой, на первый взгляд — совсем юной, но настолько же увлеченной своим делом, как и он сам — своим. Он вспоминал, как несколько раз торчал около медблока, глядя сквозь открытую дверь на то, как она, забравшись с ногами на стул, изучает что-то сразу на двух мониторах и лежащем по правую руку на ящике датападе, беззвучно шевелит губами, а потом, отпив из стоящей рядом кружки, беззлобно ругается на то, что кофе давно остыл. К голосу Родригез Джокер уже привык и даже начал ненароком задумываться, а возможно ли будет как-то настроить динамики СУЗИ, чтобы ее голос звучал более... живо? 

Потому что доктор Родригез умела смеяться. Умела вздыхать. Ее голос, бодрый и воодушевленный утром, к вечеру становился усталым и каким-то особенно мягким. Джокер представлял, что СУЗИ сможет именно таким «вечерним» голосом произносить обычное «Спокойной ночи, Джефф», а после очередной «синтетической» шутки смеяться так, как смеется доктор Родригез над россказнями Трейнор за обедом. Не говоря уж о том, что словосочетание «Мистер Моро» можно произносить с массой различных интонаций. «МИСТЕР Моро!» — укоризненно, «Мистер МорО?» — вопросительно, «Мистер МОРО!» — восхищенно. Но ведь это невозможно, правда? Робот может имитировать выражение эмоций, но никогда не сможет испытать их по-настоящему, прожить, прочувствовать.

Джокер вскочил на постели, чувствуя, как на затылке волосы встают дыбом. Какого черта?! Он давно не думал о СУЗИ как о бездушной машине, любая реакция которой обусловлена искусственным алгоритмом, для него она была... живой, настоящей, и во все «порывы» ее синтетической «души» он научился искренне верить. 

— Ты — наверное, полный кретин, Джокер, — сказал он самому себе, обхватывая руками колени и утыкаясь в них лбом. — Ты всегда думал, что роботы могут научиться чувствовать так же, как люди. Но, черт, даже голос человека, обычный голос, набор херовых звуков, который можно загрузить в нужный модуль и слушать почти без потерь, в сотню раз выразительнее, чем все те «чувства», проявлять которые со временем учится машина. Машина не устает, хотя может показать усталость. Машина не беспокоится, хотя может демонстрировать беспокойство и даже совершать какие-то действия, чтобы исправить ситуацию. 

«Машина не любит, — билось в его мозгу, но он не смог произнести этого вслух, боясь, что, вербализованная, эта мысль разрушит его привычный мир до основания. — Человек может полюбить машину. Машина просто покажет любовь, выразит ее приятным для человека способом, которому, кстати сказать, научится от самого этого человека. Но никогда не будет любить по-настоящему. Никогда».

Он встал с постели, подошел к окну и несильно стукнул кулаком по стеклу, оставив на нем отпечаток.

— Да кому ты нужен, Джокер, — пробормотал он. — Хренов инвалид со скрюченными ножками... Радуйся, что хотя бы так получилось. Может быть, снова получится, когда доктор Родригез закончит работу. 

Вглядываясь в огоньки пролетающих мимо окна аэрокаров, Джокер вдруг остро ощутил, насколько он на самом деле одинок. Последней соломинкой, которая удерживала его от окончательного падения в отчаяние, служила надежда, что через какое-то время маленькая женщина со взъерошенными, как у птицы, короткими волосами вернет ему СУЗИ. Пусть это снова будет самообман. Он был к этому готов. 

— Вы уж, того, поторопитесь, доктор Родригез, — сказал он в пустоту. — Иначе свихнусь. С Шепард потом будете объясняться сами. И вам это не понравится.

Беловатое свечение над домами на противоположной стороне улицы подсказывало, что он снова провертелся до утра. Наступал новый день. Джокер усмехнулся — он был на целый день ближе к моменту, когда все станет, как раньше.


	3. Часть 3

— Кофе? — Джокер возник в дверях отсека ИИ, держа в руках две дымящиеся кружки. Он не заметил, как угощение доктора Родригез бодрящим напитком по утрам стало его личной традицией.

— Благодарю, — ответила она и кивнула на свободный угол ящика, служившего ей столом. — Поставьте сюда, пожалуйста. 

— Я вижу, что вон на том мониторе стало гораздо больше зеленого, чем красного, — заметил Джокер, рассматривая экран диагностической панели. — Может, у вас, конечно, это значит что-то другое, но на моих мониторах красное означает «задница», а зеленое — «все окей». 

— Это общепринятая кодировка, мистер Моро, — улыбнулась Родригез. — Красный свет, зеленый свет, знаете эту историю?

— Кажется, я где-то о таком слышал, — Джокер изобразил на лице судорожную попытку что-то вспомнить. — А! Точно! Ну, конечно же, я забыл — ведь в космосе нет светофоров. 

— Но вы все-таки угадали верно, — ответила Родригез. — Почти все повреждения удалось устранить. Мне предстоит заменить еще несколько базовых узлов данных — и дело останется совсем за малым. 

— Прошло чуть больше пары недель, — хмыкнул Джокер, опираясь спиной на кромку открытой двери. — Если вы почти все вычистили за такое короткое время, тогда насколько же быстро вы его создали?

— Во-первых, чинить — не строить, мистер Моро, — заметила Родригез, усаживаясь в пол-оборота. — Во-вторых, мы всего лишь дорабатывали уже имевшийся в нашем распоряжении проект ИИ. А в-третьих... Вы действительно считаете, что по окончании проекта у меня нигде не сохранился бэкап исходного состояния?

— Вы — опасная женщина, доктор, — ухмыльнулся Джокер. — Что вам еще удалось слямзить из лаборатории? Личную переписку Призрака? Его фотографии из ночного клуба? Черт, мне даже интересно, любит ли он лапать стриптизерш-азари так же, как и все остальные мужики на свете!

— Вы любите азари, мистер Моро? — Джокер мог поклясться, что ему не показалось — доктор Родригез кокетливо взмахнула темными ресницами, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

— Все любят азари, — невозмутимо ответил он. — Слышал, кроганы предпочитают их хорошо прожаренными и с перечным соусом.

Доктор Родригез дернула плечами и рассмеялась. Потом окинула Джокера серьезным взглядом и не менее серьезно спросила:

— Скажите, мистер Моро. Что вы там прячете за пошлыми шутками и напускной бравадой?

— Там? — Джокер с удивленным видом посмотрел на свой живот. — Я бы показал вам прямо сейчас, доктор, но Трейнор может войти в любой момент...

Родригез вздохнула и снова повернулась к своим мониторам.

— Спасибо за кофе, мистер Моро, — сказала она. — И за забавную утреннюю беседу. А теперь, полагаю, нам обоим есть чем заняться. 

Джокер озадаченно снял с головы кепку, зачем-то покрутил в руке и надел обратно. Что ж, заняться ему даже вроде как было чем — как раз подошло время очередной поверки. Но вместо этого он спросил:

— Скажите, доктор Родригез, а вы верите в то, что ИИ может — со временем, конечно — начать испытывать чувства так же, как человек? Ну или как органическое существо, чтобы быть точнее. Хотя вам в «Цербере» наверное, все-таки ближе понятие «человек»? Черт, ну вы поняли, что я имел в виду...

— Я поняла, — с расстановкой ответила доктор Родригез, и Джокера привычно передернуло. Когда доктор говорила серьезно и спокойно, она звучала в точности, как СУЗИ. — Это серьезный философский вопрос, мистер Моро. Мы знаем, что ИИ способны к самообучению. Я видела несколько ИИ с довольно длительными сроками функционирования, которые успели сформировать настолько сложные структуры данных, чтобы при необходимости выдавать реакции, очень похожие на человеческие эмоции. Но чувствуют ли они на самом деле... Я никак не могу отследить это техническими методами, понимаете? Например, врач может измерить вашу частоту пульса или, к примеру, оценить уровень адреналина в крови, а после того, как спросит о субъективных ощущениях в момент осмотра, может постановить, что вы испытываете стресс. Я же могу наблюдать лишь передачу электрического импульса от одного пучка данных к другому и оценивать, к примеру, его силу и скорость. На мой взгляд, для формирования утверждения о том, что ИИ способны развивать в себе умение чувствовать, этого недостаточно.

— Я говорю не о измерении, доктор Родригез, хотя вам, видимо, привычнее оперировать сухими научными понятиями, — сказал Джокер. — Я говорю о том, во что верите лично вы.

— Лично я? — Родригез обернулась и пристально посмотрела на Джокера. Он нервно дернул вбок сжатыми в нитку губами, чувствуя себя так, будто она была школьной учительницей, а он — учеником, задавшим на редкость неуместный вопрос. — Лично я считаю, что эмоции — материя, доступная только высокоразвитым органическим существам. ИИ могут имитировать проявления эмоций, подсматривая за тем, как делаем это мы, и выдавать их, скажем так, аналоги в нужный момент. Но это исключительно интеллектуальная задача, мистер Моро. Ситуация, оценка ситуации, поиск решения, реакция на нее... Что-то вроде брака по расчету, если хотите упрощений. Я ответила на ваш вопрос?

— Ну... да. — Джокер потер пальцами переносицу. — Или нет. Вы говорите, что видели ИИ, которые «вроде как» проявляли эмоции, правильно?

— Да, — доктор Родригез повернулась на стуле и, наклонившись, облокотилась на сложенные одна на другую ноги. — К чему вы клоните, мистер Моро?

— Потому что я тоже видел, — выдавил Джокер. — Я о СУЗИ. Я не знаю, как вы сейчас это объясните, у вас наверняка найдется разумная теория, но она умела чувствовать! Она опекала нас, она заботилась о нас, она в какой-то момент модифицировала собственную программу таким образом, чтобы отказаться от первичной идеи самосохранения в пользу защиты «Нормандии» и экипажа даже ценой собственной... черт, давайте называть это жизнью, так проще! Что вы скажете на это, доктор Родригез?

Последние слова он почти выкрикнул, и лишь в последний момент, осознав, что повышает голос, осекся и замолчал, надеясь, что не вызовет ответного раздражения.

— Я скажу, что она всего лишь следовала принятой на вашем корабле доктрине взаимоотношений, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Родригез. — А вы трактовали ее поведение наиболее понятным вам способом — называя приобретенные ИИ модели взаимодействия и поведения «чувствами». Мы, люди — нам так проще. А то, что непонятно, всегда хочется сравнить с доподлинно известным, и приравнять одно к другому при выявлении большого процента совпадений.

— То есть, ИИ вроде как не может любить, да? — спросил Джокер, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле.

— В полном понимании этого слова — нет, — покачала головой Родригез. — Но может выдавать поведенческие реакции, схожие с человеческими проявлениями любви. Хотя это и не так плохо, — усмехнулась она. — Иные пары органиков не могут похвастаться, что в их настоящих и «эмоциональных» отношениях все обстоит таким же образом. Во всяком случае, ИИ всегда будет помнить, сколько кусочков сахара бросить в ваш чай. А почему вы вообще спрашиваете об этом, мистер Моро?

— Да так... — пробормотал Джокер. — Нипочему.

Он вылетел из медотсека, как ужаленный, и едва не врезался в угол коридора, следуя к лифту. Увернулся чудом, а потом, спрятавшись из виду за лифтовой шахтой, сполз на холодный пол и откинул голову на металлическую переборку.

Конечно же, доктор была права. Все звучало логично, все звучало правильно. Но почему-то от сознания того, что это правда, легче не становилось. Пресловутая правда буровила его изнутри, будто пытаясь просверлить в солнечном сплетении дырку и выбраться на волю, чтобы сказать ему уже в лицо: «Ты — кретин, лейтенант Джефф Моро. И все, что было между вами, ты придумал и почувствовал сам. А она просто „имитировала привычные реакции“ настолько, насколько позволял биомиметический сплав гребаной платформы».

— Черт, черт, черт, — выдохнул он через сжатые зубы, надеясь, что они не рассыпятся в пыль от давления. Он понял, что знал это всегда. Но как же прекрасно было себя обманывать...

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Джокер ткнул в панель лифта, спустился в БИЦ и, молча проследовав мимо озадаченной Трейнор, закрылся в кабине и провел остаток дня за механической штатной отладкой систем, стараясь переключить на этот нехитрый процесс как можно большее внимание. Когда в дверь нетерпеливо заскреблись, он бросил взгляд на часы и понял, что за целый день даже не прервался на обед. Да и захочется ли есть, когда у тебя выбивают из под ног привычный фундамент, по камешку, по одной плитке?

— Джокер! — раздался из-за двери раздраженный голос Трейнор, почти полностью поглощенный звукоизоляцией.

Джокер нехотя заставил двери открыться.

— Мы с доктором Родригез были бы тебе признательны, если бы ты выпустил нас отсюда. — Джокер знал эту размеренную манеру говорить, свидетельствующую о том, что Трейнор в ярости. — Я стучусь уже четверть часа! Если хочешь сам сидеть тут дальше — сиди, а я предпочитаю вернуться домой!

— Так точно, мэм, — лениво протянул Джокер и, погасив свое табло, поднялся с кресла. Он все еще отвечал за пропускной режим на «Нормандии» — командировка майора Аленко неожиданно затянулась. У выхода из шлюза он заверил своей сигнатурой то, что специалист Саманта Трейнор и доктор Моника Родригез («временный пропуск») покинули судно, а потом, дождавшись, когда они скроются за дверями дока, закрыл вход первичным код-ключом и медленно побрел на выход сам. Разговаривать ему ни с кем не хотелось. 

Купленная по дороге бутылка недорогого виски сделала свое дело — несмотря на дрянное расположение духа и мириады грустных мыслей, пробивающихся из глубины уставшего разума наружу, Джокер уснул почти мгновенно. Ему снилась Шепард, которая обнимала СУЗИ за плечи и говорила что-то вроде «Я тоже тебя люблю», а СУЗИ механически улыбалась, глядя куда-то в пространство. 

Наутро, традиционно впустив занятую проектом команду внутрь «Нормандии», он заперся в кабине, вывел на табло диаграммы мониторинга нескольких не слишком важных систем, надел наушники и сидел, всматриваясь в ползущие то вверх, то вниз кривые графиков. Джокер думал. Думал о том отрезке собственной жизни, который закончился в момент выплеска гребаного облака энергии из Горна. Думал о двух годах тоски и одиночества, впрочем, скрашенных воспоминаниями о том, как все было когда-то, когда все было хорошо. Его действительно успокаивали эти воспоминания. Пусть даже в то время они мотались по всей Галактике, пытаясь избежать встреч со Жнецами, и выполняли заведомо невыполнимые задачи, справиться с которыми почему-то могла только Шепард. Пусть им в затылок дышала война, пусть каждую секунду они помнили о том, как на Земле, за множество световых лет от них, горят и замолкают один за другим целые многомиллионные города. Это было тяжелое время. Страшное время. Время, озаренное надеждой и общим порывом справиться. Он тогда не сошел с ума только потому, что рядом была СУЗИ. И последующие два года на сыром жарком Сур-Кеше, наполненные вынужденным бездельем, он жил только этими воспоминаниями, потому что от идеи попробовать восстановить СУЗИ все отказались почти сразу. Во всяком случае пока, сказал тогда Кайден. Нет специалистов, которые согласятся помалкивать о том, что увидели. Нет кредитов на оплату услуг этих специалистов. Нет ни хрена. Обойдемся, дескать, и так. ИИ вообще не входит в обычную комплектацию судов Альянса — еще бы...

Теперь, конечно, произошли подвижки. Чудом нашлась доктор Родригез, и вроде бы возьми и воскресни давно заброшенная на задворки надежда, но куда там... Чертов ее голос. Чертовы его собственные размышления, которые, как и положено размышлениям, до добра не довели. Идущая к черту ее экспертиза, которой она размазала его в лепешку прямо на полу душного отсека с блюбоксом. 

Конечно, доктор Родригез ни в чем не была виновата. Просто у нее оказался такой же точно голос. Просто она знает про ИИ гораздо больше него. 

Просто она невольно растоптала все то, что рождало в нем силы жить, не дав ничего взамен. 

«You know she left me, my baby left me. My baby even left me, never said a word...» — как ни в чем не бывало пел в наушниках один знаменитый певец далекого двадцатого века.

— И ты бы заткнулся тоже, старик, — зло проворчал Джокер и принялся проматывать многосотенный список треков, пытаясь найти что-то менее... отвечающее духу момента. Но наушники выдали сигнал запроса внутренней связи, и Джокер нехотя переключился на нужный канал.

— Джокер, это Трейнор, прием.

— Ага, — ответил он. — Обедайте без меня. Я сожру свой ботинок, если что.

— Да нет, я не за этим, — голос Трейнор взбудораженно звенел. — Спустись в медотсек. У нас... новости.

Джокер понял, что несется на пределе собственных возможностей лишь тогда, когда почти упал на стенку возле лифта, переводя дыхание. 

«Хрен с ним, — подумал он. — Пусть это все „интеллектуальный процесс“ и брак по расчету. Я согласен. Мне плевать. Пусть только... пусть она вернется!»

Трейнор нервно приплясывала за спиной у доктора Родригез, ломая пальцы. Когда Джокер вошел, она вцепилась ему в бицепс и возбужденно сообщила:

— Доктор Родригез говорит, что все готово к тестовому пуску.

— Э... — оторопело среагировал Джокер. — Все получилось?

Он мечтал услышать спокойное и уверенное «да», он готов был поручиться, что подпрыгнет до потолка, даже если это будет стоить ему сломанной лодыжки. Но доктор Родригез осторожно произнесла:

— В какой-то мере.

Внутри у него что-то оборвалось. Чувствуя, как на спине выступает холодный пот, он переспросил:

— В смысле?

Доктор Родригез встала со стула, повернулась к ним лицом и оперлась руками на основание консоли блюбокса. Она взволнованно кусала губы, а глазами шарила где-то у них под ногами. 

— Как я уже говорила, — начала она, нервозно сжимая пальцами край стального блока, — внутренний массив данных серьезно пострадал. Мне удалось восстановить начальную структуру ядра данных, воспользовавшись файлами бэкапа, которые имелись у меня с момента первого пуска, но... к сожалению, почти вся сеть связей, которая была выстроена СУЗИ самостоятельно, утеряна. Мне пришлось исключить их из обучения. И удалить.

— Удалить?! — взвыл Джокер. — Проклятье, что значит — удалить? Вы удалили все, что СУЗИ создала сама?

— У меня был очень маленький выбор, мистер Моро, — ответила доктор Родригез, и Джокер увидел, как уголки ее губ мелко задрожали. — Либо вернуть ИИ в состояние, которое позволит, как и прежде, обеспечивать работу судна, либо, гонясь за идеей сохранить все, испортить даже основную часть. Новые связи, активизируясь, пытались уничтожить части алгоритмов в восстановленном с бэкапа ядре, как будто...

— Она хотела стереть свое прошлое, — сказала Трейнор, обхватив себя руками. — Но ведь так и было! Базовую программу создал «Цербер», а потом СУЗИ отказалась от сотрудничества и видоизменила код. Черт... Похоже, нам придется иметь дело с версией СУЗИ от 2185 года?

— В каком-то смысле — да, — тихо сказала Родригез. — Правда, я загрузила в нее файл исторических данных, в которых прописаны практически все события, которые произошли с «Нормандией» и ее командой за последние несколько лет. СУЗИ переработает их после инициализации в довольно короткие сроки, и, возможно, создаст новую структуру, максимально похожую на ту, что существовала до аварии.

— Но не такую же точно, — с трудом произнес Джокер. Его горло сдавила невидимая рука, и, судя по всему, это была рука Джеймса Веги — дышать получалось с трудом.

— Увы, — Родригез развела руками. — Чтобы СУЗИ вернулась в то самое, известное вам, состояние, она должна пройти ровно те же вехи, что уже прошла когда-то.

— Понятно, — горько усмехнулся Джокер. — Нам нужно снова прыгнуть в ретранслятор «Омега-4», пару миллионов раз сбежать от Жнецов, вывести из комы Шепард и заставить Призрака восстать из могилы и вывести СУЗИ из себя настолько, чтобы она снова решилась саботировать свой исходный код. Проще пареной репы. Приступаем завтра... Вот дерьмо!

— Я действительно сделала все, что смогла, — еще раз повторила Родригез срывающимся голосом и подняла взгляд на Джокера. В уголках распахнутых темно-карих глаз дрожали слезы.

— Лейтенант Моро просто... взволнован, доктор, — Трейнор осторожно коснулась руки Родригез. — Не обращайте внимания. Сами понимаете, людям свойственно надеяться на идеальный исход.

Родригез смазанно кивнула и, отведя глаза, сообщила:

— Перед тем, как пригласить вас, я связалась с майором Аленко, и он разрешил попробовать провести тестовый пуск в текущем состоянии. 

— А, ну да, конечно, как же я забыл... — язвительно отозвался Джокер. — Теперь он тут за главного. Ну если командир так сказал, то кто я, мать вашу, такой, чтобы спорить? Черт с вами, включайте...

— Я передаю сигнал в вашу кабину, мистер Моро, — отвернувшись, сказала Родригез и быстро застучала по клавишам. Было отчетливо видно, как вздрагивают ее плечи. — Начальные настройки лучше произвести сразу оттуда. Идите, я вас догоню.

Лифт, казалось, ехал целую вечность. Джокер не раз слышал шутки Гарруса насчет медленных лифтов на Цитадели, но теперь мог поспорить, что лифт «Нормандии» иногда движется ничуть не быстрее. Наконец, добравшись до кабины, Джокер быстро провел рукой над панелью доступа, и когда двери разъехались, с замиранием сердца увидел картину из недавнего прошлого — его любимое пилотажное табло и знакомая голубая сфера, вибрировавшая по левую руку.

Родригез, осторожно вывернувшись у него из-за спины, сосредоточенно провела над сферой своим омни-тулом. Весело засветившись, сфера произнесла:

— Приветствую вас, доктор Моника Родригез. Система Усовершенствованного Защитного Интеллекта фрегата «Нормандия — SR2» готова к инициализации. Пожалуйста, произведите первичные настройки. Подтвердите дату и время.

— Пятнадцатое октября две тысячи сто восемьдесят седьмого года по земному календарю, шестнадцать часов тридцать две минуты пополудни по местному времени, — сказала доктор Родригез, и Джокер невольно прижал пальцами ухо. Два одинаковых голоса, звучавшие один за другим, сводили его с ума. — Прошу настроить временные зоны для Ванкувера, Рио-де-Жанейро и Лондона.

— Принято, — ответила СУЗИ. — Выявлено расхождение с моей внутренней информацией. По моим данным сегодня двадцать третье ноября две тысячи сто восемьдесят пятого года. Исправить?

— Исправить, — кивнула Родригез. — Географическое положение: планета Сур-Кеш, Бассейн Аннос, Саларианский Союз.

— Координаты подтверждаю, — моргнула СУЗИ. — Система навигации работает в штатном режиме. Желаете сверить основные идентификационные данные корабля, доктор Родригез?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнула Родригез, а у Джокера перехватило дыхание. 

— Фрегат «Нормандия-SR2», бортовой номер 11-254-40N, порт приписки — станция «Помпея». Прошу подтвердить. 

— Информация неверная. Фрегат «Нормандия-SR2», бортовой номер SA-874-12, порт приписки — Ванкувер. Прошу исправить.

— Когда они говорят одна за другой, у меня кипят мозги, — шепнула Джокеру Трейнор, и он согласно кивнул. Лучше и не скажешь.

— Принято. Командир корабля — капитан Джейн Шепард. Прошу подтвердить. 

— Информация... неточная, — поколебавшись, произнесла Родригез. — Исполняющий обязанности командира — майор Кайден Аленко. Капитан Шепард временно списана на берег по состоянию здоровья. Прошу дополнить.

— Принято. Первый пилот фрегата Альянса Систем «Нормандия-SR2» — лейтенант Джефф Моро.

— Так точно, — хрипло ответил Джокер, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Родригез, дескать, давай! — Привет, СУЗИ.

— Добрый день, лейтенант Моро, — мигнула сфера. — Прошу внести в поле действия ваш омни-тул для установления прямой связи. Спасибо.

Выполнив команду, Джокер отступил и сел в свое кресло, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Формально это была СУЗИ, да. Но в остальном... Что получится из этого ИИ в будущем? Как он поведет себя в нынешней обстановке? Смогут ли они снова?... Джокер мотнул головой. Нашел, о чем думать. Кретин.

Между тем, восстановленная СУЗИ продолжала:

— Первичная диагностика состояния корабля выявила несоответствия с ранее загруженной комплектацией. Установлена тяжелая броня «Силарис», прошу авторизовать использование...

Они провозились с настройкой еще около часа: подтверждая, заменяя неактуальную информацию, удаляя ненужную. В конце концов, СУЗИ произнесла:

— Инициализация завершена успешно. Доктор Родригез, я обнаруживаю значительные расхождения в системе данных, а также существенные информационные пробелы, которые не дают мне восстановить полное функционирование. По моим наблюдениям, прошло два года и одиннадцать месяцев относительно предустановленного системного времени. Прошу обеспечить меня пропущенными файлами.

— Воспользуйся исторической справкой от сегодняшней даты, СУЗИ, — сказала Родригез, устало прижавшись к переборке. — Там очень подробно изложена вся история «Нормандии» и ее экипажа с момента первого старта и до сегодняшнего дня.

Помедлив мгновение, СУЗИ сообщила:

— Загружено. Существуют опасения, что после жесткой посадки судна остались не отмеченными сбои и неполадки в системе управления. Произвести диагностику?

— Раньше ты никогда не спрашивала, СУЗИ, — усмехнулся Джокер. — Ну... вернее, предыдущая ты.

— С вашего разрешения, мистер Моро, я буду производить текущую диагностику раз в три дня, а также дополнительную — в случае обнаружения дисфункций, — согласилась СУЗИ. — Я еще чем-то могу вам помочь, доктор Родригез?

— Нет, СУЗИ. Разве что у мистера Моро будут к тебе поручения, — ответила Родригез, потирая пальцами виски. — Ну что ж. Похоже, моя работа завершена. Об остальном я поговорю с майором Аленко. Пожалуйста, дайте знать, если произойдет что-нибудь... странное.

— Мы благодарны вам, доктор Родригез, — искренне улыбнулась Трейнор. — Будем на связи. Я вас провожу.

Когда они ушли, Джокер откинулся в кресле, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. До боли знакомый механический голос снова заставил его открыть глаза:

— Обнаружен сбой в системе теплоотведения левого борта, мистер Моро. Исправляю. Исправлено. Отправлен отчет инженеру Адамсу. 

— Спасибо, СУЗИ.

— Мистер Моро, согласно загруженной исторической справке, предыдущая версия программы использовала мобильный модуль, присутствие которого отмечено в серверном отсеке, — произнесла СУЗИ. — Желаете ли вы, чтобы текущая версия также использовала этот модуль?

— Ну... да, — неуверенно ответил Джокер. Он, конечно, мечтал снова увидеть СУЗИ такой, какой он ее запомнил, но... этот ИИ, который сейчас разговаривал с ним голосом доктора Родригез, был слабо похож на ту самую СУЗИ.

— Мистер Моро, я не считаю использование данного модуля практически полезным, — заявила СУЗИ через несколько секунд раздумий. — Предыдущая версия программы выявила в данном модуле подозрительную активность и заменила враждебный код собственным в целях обеспечения безопасности. В нынешнем состоянии я не идентифицирую в платформе никакой активности. Также, согласно исторической справке, данный модуль использовался предыдущей версией программы для боевой поддержки капитана Шепард во время наземных операций. В настоящее время подобная поддержка не требуется. 

— Да-да, доктор Ева больше не хочет пробить Кайдену голову, а Шепард уже вечность как не воюет, — раздраженно ответил Джокер, отмахиваясь от голубоватого света сферы так, будто это была стая комаров. — Оставайся, где есть, СУЗИ.

— Принято. Я могу еще чем-то помочь вам, мистер Моро?

— Нет, СУЗИ, — вздохнул Джокер. — Это все. 

— Принято, — моргнула напоследок сфера и притушила свечение. 

Он сидел с прикрытыми глазами, пока над его плечом, незаметно вернувшись, не зарычала разъяренная Трейнор.

— А теперь ты встанешь, возьмешь себя в руки и пойдешь извиняться перед доктором Родригез! Какого черта ты устроил?

— Сэм, не ори, у меня и без того голова лопается! — покривился Джокер. — За что мне извиняться? Она отправила в задницу два года моей работы! И работы СУЗИ... все знания, данные, все, что СУЗИ умела и с чем справлялась даже без моей помощи! Я не удивлюсь, если завтра СУЗИ захочет отправить отчет Призраку и удивится, что он не отвечает на звонки! 

— По моим данным, мистер Джон Харпер, также известный под псевдонимом «Призрак», был ликвидирован капитаном Шепард на Цитадели два года назад, мистер Моро, — вдруг моргнув, произнесла СУЗИ. — Вы уверены, что я должна отправить ему отчет?

— Забей, СУЗИ, — махнул рукой Джокер. — Не надо никаких отчетов.

— Принято, — согласилась СУЗИ и снова погасла.

— Видишь, — кивнула Трейнор. — Все не так уж и плохо. Кое-что она уже сообразила. Или тебя расстроило другое? Ну другое? Ну ты понял? Что она... как бы это сказать... тебя не помнит?

— Смотришь прямо в душу, Сэм, — сердито ответил Джокер. — Ну типа того, да. Представь что твою, как там её..

— Салли, — подсказала Трейнор.

— Ага, Салли, — щелкнул пальцами Джокер. — Так вот, представь, что твою Салли выдали тебе ровно сейчас, притом взяли откуда-то там, не знаю — например, привезли с Иден Прайм. Где она была вовсе не инженером связи, а копала топинамбур на ферме. И говорят — Сэм, смотри, это — Салли, твоя девушка. А ты смотришь на Салли, и понимаешь: у нее семь классов образования, грязь под ногтями, а Шекспира она считает известным ботаником. И точно понимаешь, что ничего у тебя с этой Салли не будет, пусть у нее даже точно такие же сиськи, какие были раньше. 

— Ладно, Джокер, — вздохнула Трейнор. — Но ведь не Родригез виновата в том, что у СУЗИ теперь... грязь под ногтями. Она действительно сделала почти невозможное. 

— Хрен с тобой, извинюсь, — проворчал Джокер. — Но завтра. Сегодня я сыт по горло этим... топинамбуром.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Моро, — прохладно отозвалась СУЗИ, когда он уходил.

— Чао, СУЗИ, — бросил он и, хромая, двинулся к шлюзу. 

Джокер не мог припомнить другого такого периода в жизни, когда он настолько много думал. Он думал, наблюдая за мельканием фар попутных и встречных аэрокаров, прислонившись головой к окну такси. Он думал, сидя в маленькой закусочной неподалеку от его кондоминиума — хозяин-саларианец, верно ухватив то, что в округе развелось слишком много вечно голодных людей, научился худо-бедно готовить человеческую пищу. Джокер пережевывал относительно съедобный салат из каких-то местных овощей, запивал сладкой газировкой и думал. О том, например, что желания могут исполняться, но никто не может предугадать, каким боком это тебе выйдет. На что ему жаловаться? СУЗИ опять он-лайн. Ее голос, взятый у доктора Родригез, все такой же приятно-синтетический. Он может больше не тратить времени на мелкие сканирования и типовые операции, вновь передав управление ими ИИ. Майор Аленко счастливо отрапортует командованию Альянса на очередном сеансе связи, что знаменитая «Нормандия», недавно получившая статус гвардейского фрегата, восстановлена полностью и готова к новым боевым задачам. Задачам, которых нет. 

Джокер вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимания бармена, который с типично саларианским энтузиазмом обеззараживал стойку специальным спреем.

— Можно еще этой шипучей дряни?

Саларианец недовольно хмыкнул, скрылся за стойкой, а потом принес Джокеру очередной холодный стакан.

— Я скоро закрываюсь, — скрипнул он.

— Все-все, уже ухожу, — вздохнул Джокер. — Разбаловала тебя работа около людского кондоминиума, я погляжу. В саларианских районах заведения работают круглосуточно.

— Тут ночью не бывает посетителей, — отозвался бармен, переключившись со стойки на ряд вывешенных над ней бокалов. — Сущая нелепица и убытки. Вы, люди, слишком много спите.

— Не все, старик, — Джокер отправил ему с омни-тула перевод за ужин. — Далеко не все. 

Он точно знал, что наступившей ночью один неудачливый лейтенант-пилот Альянса спать не захочет. Было досадно, что он не может просто пойти, куда глаза глядят, вдоль подмигивающих огнями реклам улиц, чтобы пялиться на вечно куда-то спешащих саларианцев, читать вывески и больше ни о чем не думать.

Не думать о новой СУЗИ. Не думать о докторе Родригез. Не вспоминать ее глаза, наполнившиеся слезами, после того, как он на нее наорал. Она действительно не была виновата в том, что он глупо размечтался, а потом реальность протащила его мордой по асфальту. 

Выдохнув, он набрал на омни-туле идентификатор Трейнор.

— Ну чего тебе? — сонно ответила она. — Видел, который час?

— Доктор Родригез все еще живет у Кайдена?

— Нет, — Трейнор зевнула. — Она сказала, что договаривалась с ним жить в «Орионе» до тех пор, пока не отпадет необходимость каждое утро ездить в космопорт. Кажется, она отправилась туда, где поселились остальные ее коллеги.

— Знаешь адрес?

— Она уехала на другом такси, — ответила Трейнор. — Ты же хотел завтра с ней поговорить?

— Уже завтра, Сэм, — буркнул Джокер. — Ладно, спокойной ночи.

Вторым номером был Джонсон.

— Привет, Джефф, странно, что ты еще не дома. Обычно ты раньше меня являешься. Все в порядке?

— Все нормально. Ну вот так получается. Слушай, ты вроде говорил, что знаешь, куда расселили «церберовцев» с Халегейзе? 

— Конечно, — голос Джонсона звучал озадаченно. — Тебе-то они на кой сдались?

— Просто дай адрес.

— Тьфу. Впрочем, дело твое... Передаю на твой омни-тул. Только это дохрена далеко, Джефф. Лучше бы ты один туда не ездил.

— Пришлешь за мной медицинский шаттл, если что, — буркнул Джокер и отключился.

Казалось, даже автопилот такси удивился, когда Джокер сообщил, куда собирается отправиться. Во всяком случае, в мигании его светодиодов Джокер прочел именно удивление. Наверное, он уже почти сошел с ума.

— Вези, говорю, — сказал он молчаливой панели. — Сам знаю, что это у яга на рогах.

Старая саларианская научная база стояла почти на границе темного тропического леса, из которого неслись странные и, что уж греха таить, пугающие звуки. Аэротакси остановилось в самом начале узкой дорожки, которую давным-давно не ремонтировали — старое покрытие вздыбилось от силы пробившихся из-под земли корней. 

— Если я тут сломаю ногу, то виноват в этом будет... кто-нибудь, — пробормотал под нос Джокер. — Кто-нибудь по имени Джефф Моро. И где именно она живет? Мне что, стучать во все двери по очереди?

На его счастье, во внутреннем дворе на перевернутом ящике задумчиво курил какой-то полусонный тип в куртке со знакомой шестиугольной эмблемой. Увидев Джокера, он резко поднялся и рявкнул:

— Альянс, вы задолбали со своими проверками! Что на этот раз? До утра нельзя потерпеть?

— Эй-эй, — Джокер поднял в воздух руки. — Спокойнее. Если посмотришь повнимательнее, увидишь лётные лычки у меня на рукаве. Того, что я мог бы проверить, у вас тут все равно нет. Ты знаешь, где живет доктор Родригез?

— Моника? — недоверчиво приподнял бровь «церберовец». — А какого хрена тебе от нее надо?

— Просто поговорить. Я, скажем так, перед ней виноват. 

— Ладно, сейчас позову, — тип лениво ткнул в омни-тул. — Моника, тут к тебе какой-то летяга из Альянса. 

— Лейтенант Моро, — подсказал Джокер.

— Говорит, лейтенант Моро. Если хочешь, я дам ему пинка под зад, чтобы летел до самой гравитрассы. Нет? Выйдешь? Ну ладно. Сейчас выйдет, — буркнул тип. — Я пойду, но если услышу шум, то пистолет найду быстро, понял?

— Яснее не бывает, — кивнул Джокер. Когда «церберовец», то и дело оглядываясь, исчез в сумерках, Джокер с наслаждением уселся на ящик и вытянул ноги, превозмогая боль в коленях. Крепко зажмурившись и со свистом выпустив воздух через стиснутые зубы, он подумал, что утром придется потрудиться со шприцем, чтобы отойти от сегодняшних прогулок.

Доктор Родригез появилась через пару минут, осторожно спустилась по шатким гремучим лестницам с верхнего уровня базы. Джокер уставился на нее так, будто увидел впервые, а потом неловко помахал рукой. 

— Уже поздно, мистер Моро, — полусонно произнесла она. — Что-то случилось? Если какие-то неполадки с ИИ, то лучше бы заняться этим завтра, на свежую голову...

— Нет, с СУЗИ все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить ее Джокер. — Ну, во всяком случае, насколько это может считаться «порядком»... Черт. Не слушайте меня. На самом деле, я хочу попросить прощения. Я не должен был на вас срываться из-за того, что не сбылись мои личные ожидания.

— Я понимаю, — тихо ответила Родригез и осторожно села рядом. Почувствовав исходящее от нее тепло, Джокер инстинктивно отодвинулся, и кромка ящика неприятно впилась ему в бедро. Уже очень давно никто не приближался к нему настолько... ни одна женщина. Да вообще никто. Джокер нервно потер затылок и сглотнул. Хотелось вскочить и отойти подальше, чтобы ничем не выдать этого странного волнения, но как же ныли колени... 

— Я понимаю, мистер Моро, — еще раз повторила Родригез и внимательно посмотрела на него. Ее глаза в полутьме казались совершенно черными. — Специалист Трейнор рассказала мне вкратце, что у команды, а в особенности — у вас, сложились с СУЗИ особые отношения. Тесная дружба, если можно так сказать.

— Именно так, — глухо ответил Джокер, испытывая непреодолимое желание откашляться. — Но вы ведь не верите в концепцию дружбы между ИИ и человеком? 

— Вы спросили моего мнения, мистер Моро, и я вам его изложила, — пожала плечами Родригез. — Это не должно влиять на вашу собственную оценку. Вы же не принимаете близко к сердцу абсолютно все, что говорят вокруг? 

«Да что ты можешь, Хромоножка! — всплыл в памяти давний, очень давний эпизод, еще времен лётной школы. Кажется, того типа звали Бобби Мейсон. — Эй, посмотрите, Мистер Хрупик хочет научиться летать, как птичка!»

— Кто угодно, только не я, — согласно ответил Джокер.

— Ну тогда в чем дело? Вы можете продолжать верить во все, что хотите, мистер Моро, и подружиться с новой СУЗИ точно так же, как дружили с предыдущей версией, — улыбнулась Родригез. — Да, она никогда не станет точно такой же — обстоятельства и опыт наложат на процесс ее развития определенные коррективы. Но в ваших силах постараться помочь ей. Понимаете? Если вы верите во все это... а ведь вы верите?

— Я не знаю, доктор Родригез, — покачал головой Джокер. — Я сам много над этим размышлял... Когда-то я видел в ней точно такого же, как и я, человека, пусть даже она так никогда и не научилась смешно шутить, но, к примеру, шутки одного нашего общего знакомого тоже никогда не казались мне смешными. Поначалу я ей не доверял ничего сложнее продувки двигателя перед отбытием из порта, но потом...

Он говорил и говорил, даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать, пока не рассказал ей все, абсолютно все, даже то, чего не содержалось в той пресловутой исторической справке — того, что в ней просто не должно было быть. Почему-то он решил, что она поймет. Она, лучше всех на свете. Потом он осознал, что ее маленькая прохладная рука лежит на тыльной стороне его пылающей ладони, а сам он старательно сглатывает слезы, пытаясь скрыть сам факт их появления. Чертова хрень, лейтенант Джефф Моро плачет, и спасибо обеим лунам Сур-Кеша за то, что они светят не настолько ярко, чтобы это было видно. 

— Я недавно понял, что у меня никого не было, кроме нее, понимаете? — произнес он, всматриваясь куда-то в черноту джунглей. — Друзья, близкие знакомства, это вот все — казалось мне ненужным, потому что была «Нормандия», потому что была СУЗИ, а окружавшая нас с Шепард вечная неспокойная хрень просто не давала времени на переживания. Черт, я не понимаю, зачем гружу вас этой ерундой, доктор... Но, может быть, вы меня так лучше поймете и простите, наконец, за то, что я на вас орал? 

— Вроде как я убила вашу последнюю надежду, да? — тихо спросила Родригез и убрала руку, а Джокер ощутил странную пустоту на том месте, где она лежала.

— Точно, — кивнул он. — Я понял, что СУЗИ — моя СУЗИ — не вернется. Знаете, это, наверное, глупо, но в такси я думал о том, можно ли хоронить роботов. Помните то тело? Модуль? Моя СУЗИ жила в нем. А эта считает его «непрактичным».

— Ничуть не глупо, мистер Моро, — ответила Родригез. — Но ведь необязательно устраивать настоящие похороны? Можете отдать модуль мне. Думаю, той, прежней СУЗИ было бы приятно, если бы эта платформа стала основой для какой-нибудь важной разработки. Например, настоящий медицинский бот, — она улыбнулась и осторожно прикоснулась к плечу Джокера. — Мне кажется, что если привлечь саларианцев, то можно создать что-нибудь действительно восхитительное. Что думаете?

— Я не против, — кивнул он. — Думаю, она тоже была бы не против. Скажите, доктор, — решился спросить он. — А почему вы согласились нам помочь? Не думаю, что вопрос в деньгах, верно? Потому что я точно знаю, что денег нет.

— Совершенно не в деньгах, мистер Моро, — вздохнула Родригез. — Понимаете, когда ты много лет работаешь на организацию, признанную террористической, а потом сдаешься официальным властям, тебе может грозить... всякое. Моих коллег, — Родригез кивнула в сторону жилых блоков базы, — каждый день таскают на дознания, а в наших вещах без конца ищут следы подозрительных разработок. Меня пока не трогают. Потому что майор Аленко обещал, что меня не тронут, если я вам помогу. Но поверьте, мистер Моро, я никогда не делала ничего такого, за что мне могло бы стать стыдно... Моя ячейка всегда занималась только разработкой ВИ и ИИ, мы просто готовили программы по техническому заданию и даже не всегда знали, куда их впоследствии установят. Исключая СУЗИ, конечно... Но я гордилась, что готовлю ИИ для лучшего разведывательного судна в Галактике!

— Моя девочка такая, да, — расплылся Джокер. 

— Вы теперь, наверное, решите, что я согласилась заняться восстановлением СУЗИ только, чтобы спасти свою шкуру... Знаете, моя семья осталась на Земле, — голос Родригез дрогнул. — Я работала на «Цербер», потому что мое жалование позволяло прилично существовать матери и моим четверым младшим братьям. Кто же знал, что все закончится вот так? Я не хочу, чтобы все вокруг считали нас врагами только потому, что мы когда-то выбрали не того нанимателя. И если я могу помочь хотя бы как-то застрявшим здесь так же, как и мы, людям, азари, турианцам, всем, кому может пригодиться мой опыт — я готова...

— Откуда вы? — спросил Джокер, глядя поверх ее худеньких ссутуленных плечей.

— Мехико, — вздохнула Родригез. — Знаете... Мехико замолчал одним из первых. Я до сих пор не знаю, удалось ли им спастись. Когда началось вторжение, нам отрезали почти всю коммуникацию, оставили только приоритетные каналы. Прошло больше двух лет, я понимаю, что шансов почти нет, но... майор Аленко обещал помочь связаться с Землей. Мне больше ничего не нужно.

— Здесь у каждого второго похожая история, доктор, — сказал Джокер. — Я до сих пор не знаю, удалось ли моей сестре спастись с Типтри. Но если надеешься — как-то все не так хреново, правда?

— Похоже, что так, — ответила Родригез, уставившись на собственные колени.

— Я... наверное, пойду, доктор, — неуверенно сказал Джокер. В глубине души уходить ему совершенно не хотелось. Его тянуло осторожно обнять Родригез за узкие плечи и сказать, что все непременно наладится и будет хорошо. У нее. У него. У всех, кто застрял на этой жаркой и душной планете, где до сих пор не научились готовить бургеры. Но вместо этого он ляпнул, поднимаясь с ящика:

— Даже немного печально, что завтра утром мне придется варить кофе только себе.

— Вы всегда можете что-нибудь сломать, мистер Моро, и позвать меня на подмогу, — искренне улыбнулась Родригез. — А что касается кофе... Его можно пить не только на «Нормандии». В конце концов, надо же вам когда-нибудь начать заводить друзей?

Джокер широко улыбнулся.

Да, друзья — это совсем неплохо. Даже если они, черт побери, всего лишь органики.


End file.
